The Adventures of the Crazy Four
by Sparky2295
Summary: This is the Sequel to Helping Jamie. This story is about the crazy adventures/schemes that Jamie, Jane, Dani and Santana get into. This story also has popular songs, that will help the four girls deal with the drama that lies ahead of them. Will everyone be faithful to each other? Rated M for sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do own, however the characters Jamie and Jane. **_**Be aware:**_** Because this chapter takes place back in Lima, Ohio, this is a story where Finn is still alive, but not seen.**

**The Adventures of the Crazy Four**

**Chapter 1:**** The Rule of Knocking and a Surprise Trip To Ohio Part 1**

Jamie rolled over in her bed to find an awoken Jane, lying next to her. Jamie smiled at her. "How do you feel?" Jamie asked. Jane smiled widely. "I'm a little sore, but I'm sure it'll go away sooner or later. You?" "The same. Can't believe it took two shootings, memory loss and cheating, just for us to sleep together." Jamie said with a smile. Jane laughed. "Yeah, it took us a while to get to this point huh?" "Yeah, but I'm hoping nothing will happen to tear us apart." Jamie said, snuggling into Jane's shoulder. "I agree. Let's hope nothing will ever happen to either of us again." Jane replied. Suddenly, the door opened and Dani appeared in the doorframe. "Hey Jamie I just wanted to—Whoa! Oh my God!" Dani said, covering her eyes. Jamie covered her and Jane with a nearby sheet. "What do you need Dani?" Jamie asked. "I think I need glasses!" Dani said rubbing her eyes. "Hey babe what's taking so long— Whoa! Way to go Squirt! You totally scored last night!" Santana told her.

"Santana now is not the time for that!" Dani scolded. "Go into the living room, and we'll be there in a minute." Jamie told them. Both girls got dressed and went out into the living room. "Okay, I suppose we need to talk." Dani said. "Yeah, I think we should have a knocking rule. I mean I knock on your door, Dani. Why didn't you knock?" Jamie asked. "Well, I'm not used to you having a girl in your bed with you. I was thought I was just hearing screams in my head last night, guess I was wrong." Dani told her. Jane immediately blushed. "Well, I'm an adult in a serious relationship. I give you and Santana your privacy, and I expect to have some in return." Jamie said honestly. "She does have a point, hon. She's not a little girl anymore, you can't run into her room and tell her I made pancakes for breakfast anymore." Santana told Dani. "What?! You made pancakes?! Well this changes everything!" Jamie said, running into the kitchen. Jane ran after her to get her share of pancakes. Dani looked to Santana. "You can't bribe my sister with pancakes, San." Dani told her. "I didn't bribe her, I just told her why you went to get her! So, you thought you were hearing other screams in your head last night, huh?" Santana asked her with sexy grin. "Y—Yeah I did." Dani replied. "Well, the sex must've been really good, wasn't it?" Santana tackled Dani on the couch and kissed her fiercely.

Jamie knocked on the wall in the living room. "Knock, knock! This is a public room for living!" Jamie said, eating a stack of pancakes. Santana sighed. "Jamie, go eat your pancakes in your room." Dani told her. "No! Why? I'll get syrup everywhere! Plus, Jane's a messy eater!" Jamie told her. Jane was gobbling her pancakes up, and had syrup all over her face. Santana looked down at Dani and grinned at her. Dani nodded at Santana for their plan to go into action. Santana kissed Dani's neck and Dani moaned loudly. Jane stopped eating and stared at Jamie. Jamie's mouth hit the floor. Both girls ran to Jamie's room with their pancakes in fear. Santana grinned at Dani and kissed her again.

"So, why do Dani and Santana get to sleep together any place in the house they want, but you get into trouble for sleeping with me in your bedroom, once?" Jane asked. "First of all, I didn't get into trouble. Second of all, Dani and Santana own the apartment and are in charge. Plus, you know Dani really cares about my safety and me. She and I are the only part of our family left. We depend on each other for everything. So Dani sleeps around with Santana all the time. I got you to get back at them." Jamie said with a grin. Jane was licking the syrup off of her plate, when Jamie tackled her. Jamie kissed Jane passionately, but it got broken when Jane ran towards Jamie's dresser and pushed it in front of her door. Jane came back to Jamie and gave her a sexy grin. "They can't barge in on us now…" Jamie kissed Jane's neck and Jane screamed Jamie's name. In the living room Santana was about to make Dani feel amazing, when she heard Jane scream. Santana instantly sat up in fear. "C'mon baby… Don't leave me all alone…" Dani told her. "Shh… I just heard Jane scream Jamie's name. I think she's in trouble." Santana said. The two girls instantly got up and ran towards Jamie's door. Santana tried to open it, but it was blocked. "Just wait and see if we hear it again." Dani told a worried Santana. "JAAAAMMMMIIIIEEEE!" Jane screamed. That's when Santana managed to push the dresser away from the door from the outside, and open the door. All four girls screamed at each other because they were all naked.

15 minutes later, all four girls were sitting in the living quietly. All we clothed once again, but silent. Finally, Dani broke the silence. "Okay, let's just make a knocking rule in this apartment. Also, since Santana and I are still worried about Jane and your safety, don't put something in front of your door, okay?" Dani told Jamie. "Okay. I will continue to knock on your door, if you begin to knock on mine. Deal?" Jamie asked. "Deal." "Well, now that's all set and done, I have something I want so share with you all." Santana told them. "What? What is it?" Jamie asked. "Calm down, Squirt. I have arranged for all four of us to go back to my hometown, like we originally planned to do. I can show you around, and stuff! Dani, we can definitely take off of work for this. Plus all of my old friends can meet my beautiful wife. What do you guys say? Should we go?" Santana asked. Jamie looked to Dani. "Please Dani? Would be so much fun!" Jamie told her. "Oh alright! What the heck!" Dani said with a smile. All four girls cheered happily.

3 weeks later the four girls were on a plane to Lima, Ohio. Once their plane landed, and they got situated in their hotel room, they made their way to McKinley High School. Santana showed them around before going into the choir room. When Santana walked in everybody cheered. Mr. Schuster hugged her and multiple other students did as well. Puck came into the room, helping the band members with their instruments. "Santana! It's nice to see you again!" Puck said, giving her a hug. "Nice to see you as well Noah. Everybody, I want to show y'all something you don't see in Lima Heights." Santana told them, putting up her left hand. Everyone gasped and cheered. "This is my wife, Dani, her sister Jamie and her girlfriend Jane." Everyone introduced themselves to the three girls. "Well, Santana since you're here, do you have a song you'd want to sing for us?" Mr. Schue asked. "In fact I do! Puck, care to help 4 ladies out?" Santana asked. "Yeah, sure!" Puck replied. They were going to sing _Somebody to Love_ by Queen.

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief,  
Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

At the end of the song, Santana kissed Dani happily. Puck walked over to Jamie and smiled. "Hey, the name's Puck. How would you like to ride the Puck-a-saurus?" He asked. "Puck, I've heard many things about you, from Santana. Besides, I'm taken, and wouldn't date you in a million years." Jamie said, smiling at Jane. Puck turned around and Dani and Santana were right in his face. "Whoa!" "Stay away from my sister." Dani told him, pushing past to go to Jamie and Jane. Santana shook her head at him. "What?" "You know damn well what! You were trying to convince my wife's sister to sleep with you! Well guess what? Jamie is also _**my**_ sister now, and if you mess my family, you know what happens, Noah. Also, I've rode the Puck-a-saurus; it was nothing compared to when I ride my wife." Santana told him. "Now that I got to see!" Puck said, smiling to himself. As everyone was socializing in the choir room, Rachel came in. Everyone tackled her in a huge hug, "Rachel! I didn't know you were coming down!" Santana told her. "Well, when you told us you were coming back down here, I figured I would join you! Besides, Kurt is in 7th heaven covering for us!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Rachel, I don't think you've met my sister. Jamie, this is Santana's old roommate and friend, Rachel." Dani said introducing them. The two shook hands. "This is my girlfriend, Jane." Jamie said proudly. Rachel nodded at her, and Jane replied the same. "Well, in case you may have forgotten, Dani, this Saturday is our 1st wedding anniversary! I got a little song prepared for you, so sit down and let me and Rachel, do the work!" Santana said, pushing Dani into a chair. Jamie and Jane sat behind her. Santana and Rachel were going to sing _So Emotional_.

_**[Santana: spoken]**_**  
I don't know why I like it, ha  
I just do**

Ooh, ooh. Hee  
I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
I keep your photograph beside my bed  
Livin' in a world of fantasies  
I can't get you out of my head

_**[Rachel]**_**  
I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you wanna make me feel so good?  
I've got a love of my own, baby  
I shouldn't get so hung up on you**

_**[Santana and Rachel]**_****

I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh  
I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?

_**[Rachel]**_** Ain't it shocking what love can do?**

****_**[Santana and Rachel]**_** Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee**

I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby  
I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm  
I like the animal way that you move  
And when you talk, I just watch your mouth

Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)  
I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?

I get so emotional….

****_**[Santana]**_** Oh baby**

****_**[Santana and Rachel]**_** Oh, oh yea! **

Dani smiled at Santana. "Thanks, baby! That was beautiful." Dani said, kissing her wife. Jamie smiled at the two. Later on, the four girls went back to their hotel. "We'll meet up again at 6? Okay?" Dani asked. "Yeah, sounds good!" Jamie told her. The four girls separated into their different hotel rooms. Jamie flopped on the bed and sighed. "What's up?" Jane asked. "That Puck guy is a piece of work." Jamie mumbled. "Yeah, he sure is. Listen, I'm going to go to the pool and hot tub and relax. Care to join me?" Jane asked. "Yeah I'll meet you there in 20 minutes, I just want to relax for a bit." Jamie replied. Jane kissed her forehead. "Alright, see you soon. Love you." "Love you too." Jane left their hotel room and went to the pool. Jamie was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. Jamie smiled. "What did you forget this time?" Jamie asked with a smile. That smile immediately turned to a frown, when she saw no Jane, but Puck at her door. "What do you want?" Jamie asked. "You." Puck said, shutting the door.

Meanwhile, Santana and Dani were laughing and talking about Santana's memories in high school. "We should go to the pool and hot tub! Justto relax and unwind from today… "Dani said, softly kissing Santana's neck. "Mmm… Sounds nice. I'll go ask Jamie if she wants to join us. I saw Jane walking that way anyways." Santana said. Both switched into their bikinis. "I'll wait here for you." Dani said. "Okay babe." Santana replied. Santana was about to open the door to Jamie's room, but sighed. "No Santana, you got to be the cool sister, and knock." Santana knocked and knocked again, and no answer. This got Santana to be concerned, so she knocked the door down. What she saw first in that room, she never thought she would ever see in her lifetime: Jamie was tied up, and Puck was having her sip on a wine cooler. "What are you doing to Jamie?" Santana asked angrily. "Buttering her up, got to get her read for the Puck-man." Puck replied.

"Look Puck, if you want some sex, you can get it from me, not her. Now release her." Santana said, sighing sadly. "Fine. I suppose sex with you was pretty good." Puck said. He untied Jamie and Jamie ran towards Santana. "Santana, you don't have to do this, I'll be fine! Really!" Jamie told her. "No, I have to. You don't know what sex is like with a guy, I do. Besides, if Jane found out you slept with this loser, you'd lose her for good. If I sleep with him to save you, Dani will understand. For right now though, please keep this to yourself. We'll talk about solution later." Santana told her, handing her bikini. "Go put this on, and go to Dani. If she asks where I am, think of an excuse of why I'm in your room, okay?" Santana asked. Jamie stared worriedly into Santana's eyes. She couldn't believe she would risk everything she has with Dani, just to save her. "Jamie, go. Now!" Santana told her. Jamie ran out of hotel room and into Dani's. "Hey sis, why are you—Whoa! Jamie, why are you naked?!" Dani asked, covering her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dani!" Jamie said, crying on her lap. "What's wrong? Where's Santana?" Dani asked. Jamie looked up at her, not knowing what to say next.

**Well, that's the end of Part 1 and Chapter 1! What did you think? What will happen to Dani and Santana's relationship? Will Jamie be truthful to Dani? Read on to find out more! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do now own any songs by Robin Thicke. I do own, however, the characters Jamie and Jane.

**Chapter 2:** **The Rule of Knocking and a Surprise trip to Ohio Part 2**

"Go put this on, and go to Dani. If she asks where I am, think of an excuse of why I'm in your room, okay?" Santana asked. Jamie stared worriedly into Santana's eyes. She couldn't believe she would risk everything she has with Dani, just to save her. "Jamie, go. Now!" Santana told her. Jamie ran out of hotel room and into Dani's. "Hey sis, why are you—Whoa! Jamie, why are you naked?!" Dani asked, covering her eyes. "I'm sorry, Dani!" Jamie said, crying on her lap. "What's wrong? Where's Santana?" Dani asked. Jamie looked up at her, not knowing what to say next. "Jamie? What's wrong? Maybe I should just go over there and—" "No, no! Everything is fine. I asked Santana to look at our cable box in the room, because it wasn't working… She said it'll be about 15-20 minutes, an she'll meet us at the pool." Jamie replied. "Oh. Okay, why didn't you just tell me that?" Dani asked now concerned. "Because… I just got distracted, had something on my mind, but seriously let's go." Jamie said. Dani led the way, and Jamie left a note on the table for Santana.

Meanwhile, Santana lied on the bed as Puck got what he wanted. "What's the matter, Lopez? Not getting any from the wife?" Puck asked. Santana immediately slapped him on the cheek. "Don't you dare speak of my wife that way…_**Ever…. Again…**_" Santana growled at him. Puck grabbed her wrists and tied them to the bedpost. "You are making it harder and harder for me to do this easily, Lopez." Puck muttered. "Just get your business done fast so I can go." Santana told him. "Fine, but don't act like you don't enjoy this, Santana. You and I were so good together, there's no denying that." Puck told her. "There is, because I'm not enjoying myself at all! I hate you, and your sex addiction! To save my sister-in-law from you, I'm sacrificing my relationship with my wife." Santana replied to him. "Why save her from this?" Puck asked her. "Because she's never had sex with a man, and trust me, it would hurt her so much more than it'll hurt me. I didn't want to see her in that kind of pain." Santana told her. "Well, just let me finish and you go back to your 'amazing' life." Puck replied as he finished. Santana immediately go up and glared at him. "What?" He asked. "Y-You didn't wear the condom and you just… Oh my God! Puck how could you?!" Santana said, running out of the room.

Santana went back into her hotel room and cried. "Shape up Santana, you just got to talk to Dani and Jamie and maybe they'll understand. I just… I can't get pregnant." Then she saw the note from Jamie. She read it and cried even more. Then she heard the key unlocking the door. She immediately wiped her eyes, and sat up straight. "Hey babe! Thought you were going to meet us at the pool? We waited for you!" Dani told her. "I just got caught up with the work… Where's Jamie?" Santana asked. "She's playing in the pool with Jane. I thought I'd come back, and get some time alone with you… You know, as long as I'm in this dripping wet, bikini…" Dani said seductively. Santana shivered a little. "I know what'll get you in the mood…" Dani told her. She was going to sing _Blurred Lines_ by Robin Thicke.

**Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey**

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind  
Everybody get up

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
**  
And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me  
Everybody get up**

What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky  
Hey, hey, hey  
You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
Everybody get up  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me  


**One thing I ask of you  
Let me be the one you back that ass to  
Go, from Malibu, to Paris, boo  
Yeah, I had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you  
So hit me up when you pass through  
I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two  
Swag on, even when you dress casual  
I mean it's almost unbearable  
In a hundred years not dare, would I  
Pull a Pharside let you pass me by  
Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you  
He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that  
So I just watch and wait for you to salute  
But you didn't pick  
Not many women can refuse this pimpin'  
I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me**

Shake the vibe, get down, get up  
Do it like it hurt, like it hurt  
What you don't like work?

Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica  
It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh  
No more pretending  
Hey, hey, hey  
Cause now you winning  
Hey, hey, hey  
Here's our beginning

I always wanted a good girl  
(Pharrell: Everybody get up)  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
(Pharrell: Everybody get up)  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey 

Dani ended up on top of a feared Santana. Dani kissed her passionately. Santana really wanted to be in the mood, but with what just happened, she just couldn't. Santana rolled away from Dani and sat up on the bed. "San? What's the matter? You usually really turned on by my singing and dancing! What's wrong?" Dani asked. "You were totally sexy and attractive, baby… But I'm just not in the mood." Santana told her. "That's impossible. The Santana Lopez I married is always in the mood for sex with me… 24/7 help yourself service…" Dani said, kissing up shoulder. Santana moved away. "Dani, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going to go find Jamie. I just to relax at the pool for a while." Santana said, walking out of the room. Jamie and Jane were playing pool basketball and laughing. Santana immediately walked in and went straight in the hot tub. Jamie saw her, and went in next to her. Santana looked to her and cried on her shoulder. "What happened?" Jamie asked. "He didn't use… a condom, and he…" Santana cried out. "Oh my God… San, please we got to tell Dani… She'll understand if you tell her you were trying to save me." Jamie told her. "Maybe, but I didn't have to have sex with him, could've sent him out, but I didn't… Dani will be so mad at me, and if I end being pregnant… She'll leave me for sure…" Santana cried.

"Santana, if you tell Dani that you were protecting me from basically getting raped, and you end up being pregnant, Dani will be grateful to you, and help you through the process. She'll help you do whatever you decide to do." Jamie said, hugging Santana. Jane came over to the two. "What's up? Everything alright?" Jane asked. "Yes, I'll talk to you about it later Jane, right now Santana and I have to go talk to Dani." Jamie said, guiding Santana to her hotel room. They both walked inside and smiled at Dani. "Hey guys! How was the pool?" Dani asked. "It was fine, Dani Santana and I have something we need to tell you." Jamie told her. "What it is San? If it's about earlier, I'm sorry I should've asked you before I did anything." Dani told Santana. "No honey, it's not that. It's… It's about Puck." Santana said.

"What about Puck?" Dani asked. "Well… I was relaxing in my room, and Puck came. He wanted sex, so he tied me up and was making me drink a wine cooler. Santana came in, and saved me, Dani… She wasn't fixing the cable box." Jamie told her. "San, you saved Jamie? From being raped? Oh my God! Thank you! How did you get rid of that pervert?" Dani said to her, hugging her. "Well… I… I didn't get rid of him, he still w—wanted to have sex, so I told him he could do it to me, i—instead of Jamie, because she would be in so much pain from a guy, and I didn't want her to get hurt, so –" "You slept with somebody else? Santana, you could've just threatened him or something else, but you had sex with him?" Dani asked shockingly. "It wasn't sex, it wasn't anything because it meant nothing. I did it, to save Jamie, Dani! Don't you see? If Puck wants something, he won't stop until he gets it. He wanted sex, so I gave him my body to use. I did it because… Because if Jamie would've gotten raped by Puck, you would've been so hurt and shocked and I didn't want to see you in that kind of pain. I love you, and I did this for you… But there's something else you should know." Santana confessed. "What else could've happened?" Dani asked angrily. "Well, he told me at the start he was wearing a condom, and at the end when he pulled out, he…" Santana tried to say, but started crying.

"He what, Santana? Stop crying and just tell me! It couldn't be any worse than you cheating on me." Dani told her. Jamie glared at her sister. "Dani, she saved me from getting raped! You should be grateful!" "I am, Jamie, but she didn't have to sleep with the guy! She's Santana Lopez! She can do whatever she wants to people! That's why—" Dani sighed. "That's why what Dani?" "That's why I fell in love with her. She's amazing and rough and Oh God she's just amazing in bed—" "Oh God! Dani keep in PG-13 Dani!" Jamie said gagging. "You want to know what I want to say Dani? He wasn't wearing the condom at all! For all I know I could be pregnant right now!" Santana yelled. Dani looked at her and tears fell down her face. "Santana, if you were going to cheat on me, you could've been more careful!" Dani screamed back at her. Jamie pulled Dani aside. "Dani, just calm down before you both say something you regret later. It's your anniversary weekend, you should be spending it together, not apart." Jamie told her. "No, that's where you're wrong! Santana can find another place to sleep tonight, because it won't be in my bed!" Dani yelled. "Fine! I'll go somewhere else!" Santana said, storming out.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! What did you think? What will happen to Santana and Dani's relationship? Will Jane find out? Read on to find out! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do own any songs by Pink; Featuring F.U.N., Mumford and Sons, and The Turtles. I do own, however the characters Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 3:**** Putting the Puzzle Together**

"You want to know what I want to say Dani? He wasn't wearing the condom at all! For all I know I could be pregnant right now!" Santana yelled. Dani looked at her and tears fell down her face. "Santana, if you were going to cheat on me, you could've been more careful!" Dani screamed back at her. Jamie pulled Dani aside. "Dani, just calm down before you both say something you regret later. It's your anniversary weekend, you should be spending it together, not apart." Jamie told her. "No, that's where you're wrong! Santana can find another place to sleep tonight, because it won't be in my bed!" Dani yelled. "Fine! I'll go somewhere else!" Santana said, storming out.

Jamie ran out after Santana. "San, please stay in our room. I'll get this sorted out, I promise." Jamie told her. Santana walked back to Jamie and fell into her crying. "I can't believe she kicked me out… For all I know she could be filling out divorce papers right now! I knew she was going to be angry!" "I will fix this, I swear it. It's what I have to do, I owe you big time, Santana." Jamie told her. "You don't owe me anything, Jamie. You are my family, and I would do anything for you. Dani and I will be fine, I hope." Santana said, going into Jamie's room. Jamie went back into Dani's room. "Dani, please… Don't be mad at Santana. She was saving me from getting hurt, she really cares about me. She did this for you, and me. Why can't you see that?" Jamie asked. "The problem is I do see it, Jamie. Santana did this for us, I know that, but she could've handled it differently." Dani told her. "Yes she could've, I agree with that. In the long run however, I think you should take some time and think about you and Santana together. Dani, you guys are married. You love each other, you belong together. I haven't see as happy as you are with Santana. Just, please think about it. If you need someone to talk to, give me a call." Jamie said, walking out. Dani sat on the bed, hugged her knees and cried.

**== 3-4 months later ==**

The gang is back home, and Santana has been staying with Rachel and Kurt back at her old apartment. Dani has been taking here time thinking things over, and Jamie is trying her best to help her. "Dani, you've been avoiding Santana for 3-4 months, I think it's time for you guys to talk." Jamie told her. Dani was sitting on the couch each pint of ice cream. "I don't need to! I'm perfectly fine!" Dani replied. "Go on and shower. I've arranged for you two to talk." Jamie told her. "Ugh… Fine, I will try, but I'm not promising anything." Dani told her. A couple hours later Santana knocked at the door. Dani opened the door, and smiled at Santana. "Hi." "Hey." Santana replied. Dani guided them to the couch and sat down. "How are you?" Santana asked. "I don't know. I can't really eat or sleep." Dani said honestly.

"Yeah me neither. Kurt and Rachel really forced me out today. I was really scared to see you, I thought… I thought you never wanted to see me again…" Santana said, sadly. "I wanted to talk to you, about what happened… At the hotel in Ohio." Dani said. "Oh… Well, I wanted you to know that I went to the doctor, to find out if I was pregnant." Santana confessed. "Oh… What were your results?" Dani asked. "It came back negative…" "Oh… That's, that's great! I mean that was a huge problem that we had." Dani replied. "Yeah, it was. Listen Dani, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I really should've handled it differently. You have every right to have kicked me out, Dani. And I'm sorry I screwed up something amazing that we shared together." Santana told her. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have just gotten so angry with you. I just thought that we could overcome any circumstances." Dani said. Santana sighed. "I thought so too. So, what now?" "Well, I want to try with you again. We can start by dating… So would you go out on a date with me?" Dani asked. "Yes, I would love to. When?" Santana replied. "I got nothing to do right now, what about you?" Dani asked.

"I'm all yours. Let's go!" Santana said, grabbing Dani's hand and going out the door. The two went to an Italian restaurant and had dinner. Throughout the date, both Santana and Dani felt as though they were falling in love with each other all over again. Eventually, the night had to end for the both of them. Santana walked Dani back to the apartment, and stopped at the door. "Well, this is where I get off." Dani said. "I suppose it is." Santana replied. Dani looked deep into Santana's eyes. "You know, I never forgot what it was like to stare into those dark brown eyes of yours…" Dani said, inching closer and closer to Santana's face. "Yeah, I agree with you, about yours… How about we… Take this inside?" Santana asked. "San, I don't know… I'm scared…." Dani said.

"I am too… But I promise you Dani, that if you take me back, I will never, ever, hurt you again..." Santana told her. "I—I trust you, San… I just, need more time… More than one date's worth…" Dani said. "I understand, I will see you again, tomorrow…" Santana said, kissing her cheek. Dani felt a sense of relief when she saw Santana walking away. She wanted to sleep with her so badly, but she knew this was the best thing for them. Dani walked back into the apartment, with a smile. Jamie was fast asleep on the couch, waiting up for her. Dani went over and picked her up to take her to bed. Jamie cracked open her eyes and saw Dani, tucking her into bed. "Hey there sleepy-head." Dani said. Jamie grinned at her. "Hey… How was your date with Santana?" She asked. "It was great, we both had a great time together. We're getting together again tomorrow." She told her. "That's great news…" Jamie said, yawning. "Now it's time for you to get some rest. You got another full day ahead of you tomorrow, little sister." Dani said, closing Jamie's door. Santana was walking home happily and decided to sing a song to express herself. She was going to sing _I Will Wait_ by Mumford and Sons.

**Well, I came home  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of dust  
Which we've known  
Will blow away with this new sun**

But I'll kneel down,  
Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down,  
Know my ground

And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you

So break my step  
And relent  
Well, you forgave and I won't forget  
Know what we've seen  
And him with less  
Now in some way shake the excess

'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you

Now I'll be bold  
As well as strong  
And use my head alongside my heart  
So tame my flesh  
And fix my eyes  
A tethered mind freed from the lies

And I'll kneel down,  
Wait for now  
I'll kneel down,  
Know my ground

Raise my hands  
Paint my spirit gold  
And bow my head  
Keep my heart slow

'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you

_**== 6 months later ==**_

Dani and Santana have been on multiple more dates after the first one after their huge fight. Tonight, Santana was going to make a small move on Dani, and let Dani do any other big moves on her own. She wasn't going to screw up this time. Even a cuddle would be nice, but her main goal was to hopefully sleep with Dani. It would take a lot, but it could possibly be done. They were having a movie night at the apartment. Santana knocked on the door, and a happy Dani answered. "Hey!" "Hey!" Santana replied, kissing Dani's cheek. Santana came in the apartment, only to be attacked in a hug by Jamie. "Santana!" Jamie yelled happily. "Hey there Squirt!" Santana said, hugging her back. "Come on San, let's have our movie night." Dani said, leading Santana to the couch. They both were watching the movie nicely together, cuddled up on the couch. It was a dream come true for the both of them. Santana looked down at Dani, and smiled. Dani smiled back at her, and snuggled against Santana's body. Santana looked at the side of Dani's neck. It's something she's been dying to kiss for months. Santana softly kissed Dani's neck, and Dani immediately turned to Santana and looked at her with lust in her eyes. Santana knew there was one way she could get Dani on her side: Singing and dancing. She was going to sing whisper _Happy Together_ by The Turtles in Dani's ear.

**Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together**

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba) 

Dani grinned at Santana. She slowly leaned in and softly kissed Santana on her lips. Santana's dream of being with Dani again was finally coming true. They kissed softly for a while, and Santana wasn't going to make another move on Dani, unless she wanted to. Dani deepened the kiss, letting Santana crawl on top of her. Santana broke the kiss, and looked dreamily into Dani's eyes. "What's that look for?" Dani asked. "I'm just so happy. I never thought you would ever take me back, and you did. This is more than I could ever ask for." Santana told her. "Well, let me show you, how happy I am…" Dani said, taking Santana's hand guiding her to their bedroom. Jamie saw them walk in and she grinned at them. "Is San staying over night Dani?" Jamie asked with a grin. "When you wake up tomorrow, knock before you come in here, Jamie!" Dani called as the door shut for the night. Jamie laughed and shook her head. "Those crazy kids, so in love with each other and such!"

**== The next morning==**

Dani rolled over to see a sleeping Santana. She smiled and kissed her forehead. Santana rolled over and smiled at Dani. "Good morning." "It is a good morning… Woke up to the one person I love the most." Santana replied. "I agree! San, I got something I need to tell you, but it's better explained in song…" Dani said. "Okay…" Santana told her. Dani was going to sing _Just Give Me a Reason_ by Pink featuring F.U.N.

**Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them**

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You still lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again 

"Wow… That was an amazing song." Santana told her. "Santana, last night was one of the best nights of my life, besides our wedding day. I don't want it to ever end. Will you move back in with Jamie and I? Will you… Will you take me back as your wife?" Dani asked. "Oh Dani… Yes, I will… I love you so much…" Santana told her, kissing her passionately. Dani kissed her back with as much passion. "I love you." Dani and Santana both said at the same time after breaking the kiss. Both grinned at each and snuggled together. All of a sudden Jamie knocked the door down and hid underneath their bed. "Jamie? What are you doing under there? What's the matter?" Dani asked. "Dani! They're back! They're back!" Jamie yelled in fear. "Who's back, Squirt?" Santana asked, covering her and Dani with a sheet. "Our parents!" Jamie yelled.

**Duh duh duh! What's going to happen next? Will Santana and Dani stay together? Will anything happen to Jamie and Jane? How will Dani and Jamie's parents act now that they're out of jail? Read on to find out! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do own any songs by Katy Perry. I do own however, the characters Jamie and Jane.**

**Chapter 4:**

"Santana, last night was one of the best nights of my life, besides our wedding day. I don't want it to ever end. Will you move back in with Jamie and I? Will you… Will you take me back as your wife?" Dani asked. "Oh Dani… Yes, I will… I love you so much…" Santana told her, kissing her passionately. Dani kissed her back with as much passion. "I love you." Dani and Santana both said at the same time after breaking the kiss. Both grinned at each and snuggled together. All of a sudden Jamie knocked the door down and hid underneath their bed. "Jamie? What are you doing under there? What's the matter?" Dani asked. "Dani! They're back! They're back!" Jamie yelled in fear. "Who's back, Squirt?" Santana asked, covering her and Dani with a sheet. "Our parents!" Jamie yelled.

"No! It can't be!" Dani said looking out the window with a sheet around her. "Are they out there?" Santana asked. Dani started to cry, and nodded. "Alright, that's it. I won't let them hurt you guys again. I'll handle this." Santana said, quickly throwing her clothes on. "No, San! I just got you back, and I'm not losing you again!" Dani cried. "Dani, I'll be fine! Look what they're doing to you guys! I mean Jamie's so frightened that she's hiding underneath our bed, Dani! I'm going out there, and I'll see what's going on. In the meantime, get dressed and calm Jamie down." Santana said. She walked out of their bedroom and opened the front door.

"How did you guys get out? You almost murdered your daughter!" Santana told them. "Well hello to you as well, Santana." Their father told her. "We got out for good behavior." Their mother said. "That's impossible! You are murdering bigots!" Santana screamed. "Now we never murdered anyone. Jamie survived. Oh look darling, there's our two girls…" The father said. "Oh my goodness! Girls!" Their mother cried. "Stay back, Dani. I got this." Santana told them. "Well, at least they get to watch their beloved Santana die." The father said, pulling the trigger. As the bullet hit Santana, Dani screamed. **"NOOOO!"** All of a sudden, Dani was shook awake by Santana. "Dani! Dani! Wake up!" Santana said, shaking her. Dani woke up, catching her breath. "W—What happened?" Dani asked. "Baby, I think you were having a nightmare… You were screaming 'No!' and my name… What happened? Tell me…" asked a concerned Santana.

"Well, I dreamed that we slept together last night, and we woke up this morning, and I sang you a song, and then I asked you to move back in and you agreed. Then Jamie ran in and hid under our bed and she said our parents were out of prison and came to the apartment. You went out to talk to them, and they shot and killed you… Oh San, it was awful!" Dani said crying into Santana's chest. "Shh… It's okay… I got you… I'm not going anywhere, I promise… How long have you been having these nightmares, Dani?" Santana asked. "Since Jamie got shot… I think you were in there because I was happy I got you back, and then you were taking away from me…" Dani said snuggling into Santana. "Well, most of the beginning happened, you did ask me, to move back in and to take you back and I did say yes. We just fell asleep together afterwards… That's all… Everything is alright now, I promise." Santana said hugging her wife.

Then there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Dani? Are you okay? I heard you screaming again." Asked a sleepy Jamie. Dani smiled, put her robe on and opened the door. "Dani!" Jamie said hugging sister. "Hey… It's okay… I'm fine, Santana helped me..." Dani told her, hugging her back. "I had a nightmare too. I dreamt that mom and dad escaped from jail and shot you… I thought it was real, Dani." Jamie cried. "It's okay… I'm just fine… Mom and dad are in jail for good… They'll never hurt us again…" Dani told her. Santana walked over in her robe and smiled at Dani. "Santana! I'm sorry I didn't realize you guys were… I'll leave!" Jamie said, wiping the tears from her face. "No, Jamie we weren't doing anything. Besides, I was getting up to make us all breakfast. I'll call you guys out when it's ready." Santana said, kissing Dani's cheek.

Dani sat Jamie down on their bed. "Jamie, I promise you, that mom and dad are gone, forever. They will never, ever hurt you, me, or anyone else ever again." "What if they really do get out early?" Jamie asked. "If they ever do, we will deal with it when it happens, but right now Santana is making us breakfast! So go get dressed and let's go help her. Okay?" Dani said. Jamie nodded excitedly and ran out of the room. As Dani got dressed, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and small, soft kisses around her neck. "Now I know Jamie would never, in a million years, do this to me…" Dani said with a smile. Santana turned Dani around and kissed her. "I know you're going through a rough time right now, but you are handling it amazingly. I love you." Santana told her. Dani blushed. "I love you, too."

The three girls sat on the couch and watched TV while eating breakfast. A while later, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Jamie said. She opened the door and gasped. "Grandma! Grandpa!" The three exchanged hugs, kisses and smiles. "How are you?" Her Grandma asked. "I'm great! How are you guys?! Dani look who's here!" Jamie called. Dani ran up to the door. "Oh my God!" Dani squealed, hugging them both. "Dani, we are so sorry we missed your wedding! Your grandfather here, misplaced the invitation and then he also misplaced your letter explaining little Jamie's accident!" Her Grandma said, elbowing her Grandpa. Jamie and Dani giggled. "It's okay, really! Jamie's okay, and I'm happy being married!" Dani said to them. "Why don't you guys come in, away from the cold!" Jamie said, guiding the group inside. Their Grandpa walked up to Santana. "And you must be the beautiful Latina our granddaughter was going on and on about." He said, kissing her hand. Santana smiled. "Yes, I'm Dani's wife, Santana." "Well, I'm Millie and this is Frank. It's nice to finally meet you!" Millie told Santana.

Dani hugged Santana happily. "So why did you come here?" Jamie asked. "Well, once I read the letter about your accident, your grandfather and I got on the next plane here to see you two. I don't know where we went wrong with your father, girls, but he is not the man we loved and raised." Millie said sadly. "It's not your fault, Grandma. Dad or mom, just don't accept either of us…" Dani told her. "Doesn't that hurt either of you?" Frank asked. "Of course it hurts, Grandpa. But there's nothing we can do to change their minds." Jamie told them. "Well, I suppose your right. So Santana, have you been taking good care of our Dani?" Frank asked. "Yes sir." Santana told him. "Santana's been very responsible, Grandpa! Don't scare her away from me now!" Dani said with a smile. "Dani, there is nothing in the world to scare me away from you." Santana told her with a smile. Dani returned a smile and her kissed her. "Now that's what I call happiness!" Millie said. "Grandma! Do you want to see my room? I decorated it and everything!" Jamie said running off. "Alright dear, hold on now! Your Grandpa and I aren't as young as we used to be!" Millie said following her. "I'll be there in a minute, Mil!" Frank called. "What's up Grandpa?" Dani asked.

"I just wanted to tell you girls personally that your Grandma and I accept you two, and Jamie. All we want is for you to be happy." Frank said. "Thanks Grandpa, but I already knew that. You and Grandma did practically raised me after all!" Dani said. "That's true, but still. Danielle we love you and Jamie very much. You're our only grandchildren, and we care about you very deeply." Frank told her. Dani hugged him. "You guys are truly the best." Dani said. Frank put his hand out for Santana. "You seem to make our Dani very happy, and with that you both have our blessing on your marriage together." Frank said. Santana shook his hand firmly. "Thank-you sir. I won't let you down." Santana told him. "Please, call me Frank. Anyways, I better go see your sister! I can't miss any details from that one!" Franks said as he walked away.

Dani kissed Santana deeply. Santana broke the kiss and smiled. "What was that for?" "Just because I love you. I'm so happy that we're back together." Dani said. "I am too, believe me." Santana said. They hugged as Jane walked in the apartment. "Oh! Hey guys! I didn't know Santana moved back in! That's great!" Jane exclaimed. "Yeah, she did! By the way, our grandparents are here. I'm sure they would love to meet you! Jamie will be so excited. Jamie!" Dani called. Jamie came running out. "Jane!" Jamie said kissing her. Millie and Frank came out and saw the two kissing. "Grandma, Grandpa, this is my girlfriend: Jane." Jamie told them. They exchanged hugs/handshakes. "Well, we better get going now." Frank said. "Aww! Your going back home already?' Jamie whined. Frank and Millie exchanged looks. "What's going on?" Dani asked. "Well, since Jamie's accident, we don't want to miss anything or risk losing either of two girls… So we bought a small apartment here in New York!" Millie exclaimed. Dani and Jamie cheered with excitement. "Alright, we'll see you guys later." Frank said, as the couple left the apartment. Santana sighed in relief. "Finally! I mean they're a sweet, old couple, but I want to make up for all of that lost time with my wife. So if you'll excuse us, we'll be in our bedroom for a few hours." Santana said, picking Dani up and putting her on her shoulder as she ran into their bedroom. Dani squealed the entire way. Santana laid Dani down on their bed. Dani smiled at her. Santana was going to sing and dance to _Birthday_ by Katy Perry.

**I heard you're feeling nothing's going bright  
Why don't you let me stop by?  
The clock is ticking, running out of time  
So we should party all night**

So cover your eyes,  
I have a surprise  
I hope you got a healthy appetite  
If you wanna dance,  
If you want it all  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call

Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate

Pop your confetti  
We can carry on  
So hot and heavy  
Till dawn  
I got you spinning  
Like a disco ball  
All night they're playing  
Your song

We're living the life  
We're doing it right  
You're never gonna be unsatisfied  
If you wanna dance  
If you want it all  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call

Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday

So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the big balloons  
So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons

Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday

During the entire song, Dani never felt as turned on by Santana in their entire time dating or being married. Once the song was over, Dani kissed Santana fiercely, leading them to a night of pleasure that they'd never forget. Meanwhile, Jamie and Jane were spending their time watching a movie. "Jamie, there's a party happening at my college tonight! We should totally go!" Jane said. "Yeah, sure! That sounds great! Let's go!" Jamie said, leaving a note for Dani. Once at the party, Jane was greeted by all of her friends, leaving Jamie alone drinking her wine cooler. A guy walked up to her and smiled. "Hey!" "Hi…" Jamie replied nervously. "I'm Scott. I saw you with Jane, she's in my a couple of my classes." "Yeah, she's my… My friend! We've been friends since high school. I'm Jamie!" "That's cool! So tell me about yourself!" Scott said. After a few more wine coolers and beers, Jamie became drunk. "Y-Your drunk Scott, you… You got to go home…" Jamie slurred. "N—No I'm not! J—Jamie you are so—so hot, come here..." Scott said as he kissed her. Jamie kissed him back. "L—Let's go somewhere we can be alone…" Scott said, leading them to another room, for the rest of the night.

**==3-4 months later==**

Dani and Santana were cuddling on the couch, and Santana could tell Dani was hiding something. "Okay, baby… What's up? I can tell you're hiding something…" Santana asked her. "Well…" Dani started with a smile. "You remember when we went to the doctor, and we had your eggs, turned into sperm and mixed them with mine? So we could… Get pregnant?" Dani asked. "Of course I remember. It was an exciting time for us. Why? Did you get any results from the doctor?" Santana asked excitedly. "Well, not just from the doctor… The calendar and also a pregnancy test." Dani blushed. "So… What are you trying to say?!" Santana asked. "I'm pregnant!" Dani exclaimed. Santana screamed and tackled Dani in a hug. "I'm so happy for you! For us! Oh my God, Dani! This is amazing news!" Santana said excitedly. Jamie walked out of the room, to get something from the kitchen. "Jamie, come here! Your sister and I have some amazing news!" Santana called. "What is it?" Jamie asked. "Jamie, I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby!" Dani exclaimed. Jamie gasped. "T-That's great!" Jamie said. "What's the matter? You don't seem very excited…" Dani asked. "Well, that's not the only pregnancy we have to worry about…" Jamie told them. "What do you mean? Did Jane cheat on you and get pregnant?" Santana asked. "No..." Jamie sighed. "Do you remember that college party I went to with Jane?" Jamie asked. "Yeah… What about it?" Dani asked. "Well, I met this guy, and we were drinking a lot more than we should've, and…" Jamie started to say, but started crying. Santana went over to Jamie and sat next to her. "And what Jamie? You can tell us anything…" "We got drunk, and we slept together… And… I'm—I'm pregnant!" Jamie cried. Dani and Santana gasped.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! What will happen with the two pregnancies? Will Jamie tell Jane that she's pregnant with a guy's baby? What will happen with Dani and Santana's baby? Continue reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do own any songs by Bruno Mars or from The Lion King 2. I do however; own the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie, and Frank.**

**Chapter 5:**** Double Trouble**

"Jamie, I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby!" Dani exclaimed. Jamie gasped. "T-That's great!" Jamie said. "What's the matter? You don't seem very excited…" Dani asked. "Well, that's not the only pregnancy we have to worry about…" Jamie told them. "What do you mean? Did Jane cheat on you and get pregnant?" Santana asked. "No." Jamie sighed. "Do you remember that college party I went to with Jane?" Jamie asked. "Yeah… What about it?" Dani asked. "Well, I met this guy, and we were drinking a lot more than we should've, and…" Jamie started to say, but started crying. Santana went over to Jamie and sat next to her. "And what Jamie? You can tell us anything…" "We got drunk, and we slept together… And… I'm—I'm pregnant!" Jamie cried. Dani and Santana gasped.

Jamie began to cry even more. "Jamie, did you take a p—pregnancy test?" Dani asked, now worried. "N—no… I just assumed I was because I'm already 1 month late on my period…" Jamie said, sniffling. "Well, isn't normal for you though?" Dani asked. "Well, yeah, but I don't know!" Jamie cried. Dani walked away and brought out an extra pregnancy test. "Here, go take this. The sooner you know, the better off you'll be… I just can't believe you, Jamie Ruth! You know better than to do that!" Dani scolded her. "Well, I'm sorry okay?! Everybody makes mistakes! Besides, It wasn't as bad as Santana said." Jamie said. "So… You like boys now?" Santana asked. "No! I love Jane! That night was just a huge mistake, and I never want Jane to find out!" Jamie exclaimed, running away to take the test. Dani sighed and sat down on the couch. Santana sat next to her, and rubbed her back. "It's ok, Dani. The guy was probably smart drunk and used a condom… Let's focus on our good news, okay? We're having a baby together. You and me!" Santana said with a smile. "I know, I am so incredibly happy about our baby San, but my little sister might having a baby of her own! She's so young… I just… I'm not ready to be an aunt, yet!" Dani cried. "Don't worry, baby. I'm sure everything will be fine!" Santana said, pulling Dani in for a hug.

5 minutes later Jamie came out of the bathroom. "I have my results." Jamie said. "What is it?" Dani asked nervously. "It's negative… I'm not pregnant." Everyone sighed in relief. "That's a relief. Look Jamie, I'm sorry I was so hard on you, I just want you to be careful… In a way, you were kind of raped…. But we're not getting into now… I'm going to go lie down I'm a little queasy… " Dani told them. "I'll join you in a minute, honey." Santana told her. Once Dani left the room, Jamie sighed and flopped on the couch. "Are you sure you're okay? I know that was something that is super stressful." Santana asked. "I don't know. I know that you guys are happy about your baby, but I cheated on Jane… I don't even know what happened to her that night!" Jamie told Santana. "Well, just talk to her and see what happened. She probably got drunk too! Just relax; I'll talk to Dani for you. I'm sure once she calms down from the scared part of it, she'll be okay!" Santana said, rubbing her back and going back to her wife.

Santana lied down next to her sleeping wife. She put her head on Dani's stomach. "Hey there baby… It's me, your mama…" As Santana started talking, Dani opened her eyes, and smiled, listening to her wife talk to their baby. "I know your mommy is super stressed about your Aunt Jamie almost getting pregnant, but it's all over now. Aunt Jamie is just needs to be more careful, and your mommy needs to relax and not have as much stress as she did before you were created… Because we want you to come into this world a non-stressed baby... A baby that we already love… A baby that I already love, with all of my heart…" As she said that last sentence, she felt a tear from Dani's face hit her. "Dani? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Santana asked. "These tears aren't from sadness, they're from happiness! San, what you just told our baby, was beautiful!" Dani said. Santana blushed. "You heard all that, huh?" "Yeah, I did. San are you still going to love me when I get all… Pregnant fat?" Dani asked. "Oh Dani… Of course I am! Here, let me sing you something." Santana is going to sing _Just The Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars.

**Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh**

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

Dani smiled and hugged Santana. "Dani, I will love you no matter how big or small or whatever else you are. I love you." Santana said, poking Dani. "I love you too, San." Dani said kissing her softly. "So does this mean for the next 5-6 months there will be no sex?" Santana asked, with a raise eyebrow. Dani smiled and rolled her eyes. "San, if a pregnancy meant no sex with you, I think I'd go crazy…" "I'm already crazy." Santana stated. "What do you mean?" Dani asked, now confused. "I'm crazy about you… Always have been." Santana said, grinning. "Very sly Santana Lopez…" Dani told her kissing her passionately. Meanwhile, Jamie and Jane were sitting silently on the couch. "Jane—" "Jamie" Both stopped and smiled at each other. "I got to tell you something…" Jamie told her. "I do too. Let's say it at the same time, okay?" "Okay." "1, 2, 3!" At the same time, they both said, "I got drunk at that college party and slept with a guy and had a pregnancy scare!" Both gasped at the other. "Wow…" Jamie stated. "Yeah… You want to know something?" Jane asked. "What?" Jamie replied. "Well, we're so alike we do the same things, even if its something bad… It just proves that—" "Proves what, Jane?" Jamie asked. "It proves that we are one with each other…" Jane said. Jane decided to sing_ We Are One_ from The Lion King 2.

**SIMBA:  
As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand**

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

KIARA:  
If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

SIMBA:  
Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one

In the corner of the living room, Dani and Santana watched the two young women in love with each other. "I love you, Jane." "I love you too, Jamie." "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! Dani's pregnant!" "No way! That's awesome!" "I know! I'm going to be an aunt! – Oh my God… I'm going to be an aunt!" "You'll be great, Jamie! Just think: That little kid will look up to you, and think you are the greatest!" Jane told her. "Yeah, well if you are going to be with, that little kid will have two aunts…" Jamie said with a grin. "Oh no! I'll just stay Jane!" "No, Jane… I've… Been thinking about doing this since we first slept together. I love you, and I want to ask you something important. Jane, will you—" "Hey guys! What are you up to?" Dani said, interrupting. Santana looked at her with a confused look. "Dani! We're a little busy right now… I thought you were napping?" Jamie asked. "I was, but I had something important to ask you." Dani said, pulling Jamie into the other room.

"What the hell Dani?" Jamie asked. "What you were about to do is a mistake! Jamie, sweetheart, I'm only trying to help you. I know you love Jane, but—" "But nothing! You don't know anything about my love for Jane! You were probably going to kick me out if I ended up pregnant!" Jamie yelled. "Jamie, I would never do that!" "How do you know? Dani, I just want to be like you! I want to have your life! Your happily married to the woman of your dreams, you have an amazing apartment, you have a job, you're in a band, and you have a baby on the way! You are truly living life!" Jamie said, crying. "I worked up to this life, honey… You can have any of this you just got to work on it! Oh God!" Dani said, as she ran to the bathroom. "Dani?" Jamie asked, now concerned. "Don't worry about Dani, Jamie. I'll take care of her." Santana said, as she went into the bathroom. Jamie sighed and flopped on Jane's lap. "Jamie, you know you can do anything you set your mind to." Jane said. "I know… I just need to do something with my life." Jamie said. "Well, why don't you apply to NADA or get a job at the place Dani works? You know, if you got a job there, you could pick the hours that Dani and Santana take out for the baby. You could make a lot of money! Enough for us to maybe get our own apartment…" Jane said, seductively. "O-Our own apartment? I can't leave Dani's apartment… I've been here for so long, I can't leave!" Jamie said. "Jamie, you've been here for 3-4 years now. You're not 18 anymore, you're turning 24 soon. You have to do something with your life…" Jane said, kissing her cheek and leaving the apartment.

**That's the end of the chapter! What will Jamie do with her life? What will be the sex of Dani and Santana's baby? Will Jane and Jamie stay together? Will Dani have a successful pregnancy? Read on to find out, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Katy Perry, David Guetta featuring Usher, or LMFAO. I do own, however own the characters Jamie, Jane, Frank, and Millie.**

**Chapter 6:**

"Jamie! I need you to clean off table 9!" Dani called. "I am right now, Dani!" Jamie called. Jamie had gotten a job at the restaurant where Santana and Dani work. "Jamie when your done, I need your help at table 5!" Santana called. "Alright, on my way!" Jamie called. Jamie sat the dirty dish bin down and went by Santana. "Hello everybody, my name is Santana and this is our newest trainee Jamie. She will be helping me this afternoon. So if you need anything either call me or her and we will help you with whatever you need." Santana took their orders and went to the kitchen. Santana sat at the bar next to Dani for a 5-minute break. Jamie wiping tables down. "San, remember I have our first ultrasound today." Dani said with a smile. "Oh my God! How could I forget? Well, Jamie's got to cover for us, because you're not going by yourself. I'm going to be there for every second our baby's life." Santana said. Dani blushed. "What time is it at babe?" Santana asked.

"It's at 5, and don't worry I took off for both of us. All we got to do is ask Jamie to cover our tables for us." Dani told her. "Jamie? Can you come here for a second?" Santana asked. "Sure! Just give me a second!" Jamie called. Jamie came over by the two 5-minutes later. "Yeah what's up? I got to keep cleaning up tables and stuff." Jamie said. "Well, San and I have to go to the doctor's at 5… " Dani told her. "Is everything okay? Is the baby alright?" Jamie asked. "Yes everything is fine! I just have an ultrasound." Dani reassured her. "Oh, okay. S—Should I go too?" Jamie asked. "Well… We would love if you could go with us, but…" Santana started. "But we need you to cover our tables for us tonight… If that's okay…" Dani asked. "You both don't give me much of a choice. I'll cover for you guys, but you own me." Jamie said, walking away. Dani sighed. "I knew she was going to be angry…" "Sweetheart, she'll get over it. Come on, let's go back to the apartment and spend time together alone… Just the three of us…" Santana said, grabbing Dani's hand, leading them out of the restaurant. The couple walked down the street towards the apartment, hand in hand. Dani wrapped an arm around Santana's waist and placed her head on her shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you, San." "Me either, babe. You are my whole world. Let me sing you something." Santana told her. She was going to sing _Without You_ By David Guetta, featuring Usher.

**I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you**

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without...you

By the end of the song, they were at the apartment doorway. "You always know how to put a smile on my face…" Dani said with a smile. "Yeah, I've been told that before!" Said a cocky Santana. "You are so cocky, Lopez…" Dani said rolling her eyes and walking into the apartment. "Not necessarily, darling. I don't like those things… I'm more into, pussy…" Santana said with a smirk, walking into their bedroom. "Oh yeah? Well I must be pretty sexy!" Dani said smirking back at her. "You are the sexiest pregnant woman I've ever seen." Santana replied. Dani pushed Santana down on their bed and crawled on top of her. "Have you ever seen a pregnant woman dance and thrust against her wife?" Dani asked seductively. Santana shook her head, completely under Dani's spell. Dani decided to sing _I'm Sexy and I know it_ by LMFAO.

**Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow**

Ah... Girl look at that body _**[x3]**_**  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body **_**[x3]**_**  
Ah... I work out**

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _**[x2]**_****

Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body _**[x3]**_**  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body **_**[x3]**_**  
I work out**

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _**[x2]**_****

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out _**[x2]**_**  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah **_**[x3]**_**  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it**

Ah... Girl look at that body _**[x3]**_**  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body **_**[x3]**_**  
Ah... I work out**

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it! 

By the end of the song, Dani had Santana drooling. "It's official: You are the sexiest pregnant woman I'll ever know!" Santana said, kissing Dani fiercely. Dani smiled at Santana's comment. Meanwhile, Jamie was finishing up her shift at the restaurant. Jane walked in and saw Jamie. "Hey you!" "Hey! How was your day?" Jamie asked her. "It was good, how about yours? You seem very busy and productive!" Jane replied. "Yeah, we on top of my tables, I also had Santana's and Dani's as well." "What? Why didn't tell them you couldn't handle it all?" Jane asked her. "Well, I can't tell my pregnant sister I won't cover her shift just because she has an ultrasound! That's an important part of her pregnancy, besides, if I could be with them at the ultrasound, I would. But I can't." Jamie said sighing. Jane grabbed Jamie's hand. "Come on, my parents are gone for the night. I'll get you all relaxed…" Jamie nodded her head, and went with Jane to her house. Jane leaded her and Jamie to her bedroom, and locked her door. Jamie liked the way Jane was acting. Jane was going to sing _I Kissed a Girl_ by Katy Perry.

**This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention.**

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).  
As Jamie and Jane had some sexy lady times, Santana and Dani were waiting in room together, waiting for the ultrasound technician to come in. When she came in, she shook both their hands and started the procedure. "Now this will feel a little cold." The nurse said put the scanner on her stomach. Dani shivered at the contact and smiled at Santana. "Okay, so here's a hand, and a foot… Oh! And here's the head and face!" The technician told them. As Santana saw the head and face of their baby, she started to cry. "San? What's the matter?" Dani asked. "N—Nothing. I'm just so happy, look at our baby!" Santana said, pointing to the screen. "I know, he or she looks beautiful…" Dani said with a smile. "Well would you both like to know the sex of your baby?" The technician asked. The two looked at each other. "Do you?" Santana asked. "I don't know. Do you?" Dani asked.

"Well, I think we should wait, until he or she is born. It'll be more of a surprise!" Santana told her. "I agree. We'll wait." Dani told the technician. "Alright then! Your next appointment is in 6 weeks. See you then!" Santana and Dani went back to the apartment, in high spirits. Jamie was watching TV when the two came in. "Hey! How was your appointment?" Jamie asked Dani. "It was great! We saw the baby, he or she is perfectly healthy, and is beautiful! Here look, I got a picture!" Dani said, handing her the picture. "Aww… He or she looks beautiful!" Jamie said. "How was your shift?" Santana asked. "It was alright, I guess. Dani, did you tell Grandma and Grandpa about the baby, yet?" Jamie asked. "No, I was going to call them and ask them to come over tomorrow night and tell them. I hope you can be there." Dani said. "Yeah I can be there, no problem!" Jamie said. "Hold on a second. Why don't you want to take about work?" Santana asked. "Because I'm irritated! I had a triple shift this afternoon! Was a lot of work, I mean blame you guys for taking off, but I think you should find out now, rather than later." "Find out what Jamie?" Dani asked. "Jane and I started renting an apartment. I'm moving out."

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Will Jamie move out or stay with Dani and Santana? Will Millie and Frank be happy or angry about the pregnancy? Read on to find out more! Please do the following: Review this chapter and vote on my poll on my profile! You get to choose what the sex and name of Santana and Dani's baby is! Don't wait too long because the poll is closing soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Bruno Mars or Glee the show. I do however; own the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie and Frank.**

**Chapter 7:**** Honesty and Hard Times**

"Jane and I started renting an apartment. I'm moving out." Jamie told her. "W—What? Did I say or do something wrong? Or is it because I had an appointment today? Because if it is, I can change, Jamie! I can change!" Dani cried. "No, no Dani! It's not because of work… Come here…" Jamie said, pulling her in for a hug. "I'm a big girl now, it's time for me to move on with my life. You've done your part of raising me, Dani." "W—Well, what if both me and San are busy and we need a babysitter? We I can't just go into your room and ask, I got to do things that take a lot more effort!" Dani complained. "Well, now that I'm moving out, the baby can have its own room!" Jamie said. "Jamie, this is a 3-bedroom apartment! We have enough room for all of us!" Dani stated. "Yeah you do, for now! But what about if you want more kids, Dani? I can't stay here forever." Jamie told her. "You don't need to tell me again. I know it's something I did wrong, and whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Dani said, running away crying.

"Dani, don't! I'm sorry!" Jamie said, sighing stressfully. "Don't stress about it, Squirt. She's just getting more and more into her emotional stage." Santana told her quietly. "I heard that Santana! I am **NOT **emotional! God what's wrong with me?!" Dani yelled. Santana sighed. "The highlight of having a pregnant wife!" Santana said, going into the other room. "Dani, sweetheart… I didn't mean that you're bipolar, I mean you just having mood swings… Which is pretty sexy, honestly…" Santana said, kissing Dani's shoulder. "San, I know you hate me right now, okay? I hate myself! Why am I so emotional?!" Dani cried. Santana hugged Dani, and starting rocking her back and forth. "Dani, I could never, ever hate you. You are carrying my child, our child. I love you so much. Can I sing to you and the baby?" Santana asked. Dani sniffled and nodded. Santana was going to sing _You're Having My Baby_ from Glee.

**Having my baby  
what a lovely way of saying  
How much you love me.  
Having my baby  
what a lovely way of saying  
What you're thinking of me.  
I can see it your face is glowing**

I can see it in your eyes.  
I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby.  
You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you.  
Having my baby  
you're a woman in love and I love  
What's goin' through you.  
The need inside you  
I see it showin'  
Oh  
the seed inside you  
baby  
do you feel it growin'  
Are you happy in knowin' that you're having my baby?

I'm a woman in love and I love  
What it's doin' to me.  
Having my baby.  
I'm a woman in love and I love  
What's goin' through me.

Didn't have to keep it  
wouldn't put you through it.  
You could have swept it from your life  
But you wouldn't do it  
no  
you wouldn't do it.  
And you're having my baby. 

**I'm a woman in love and I love**

After the song was done, Santana kissed Dani's forehead. "Feel better now, love?" Dani snuggled into Santana's shoulder and smiled. "Yes, thank you baby." Dani yawned and slowly fell asleep. Santana quietly snuck away to make the 3 of them, dinner for the night. As Santana started cooking, she saw Jamie dragging boxes out to the living room. Santana came out and sat on one of the many boxes. "Hey! That has delicate stuff in there!" Jamie whined. "You're really going to leave your sister in her time of need?" Santana asked. "Santana, you know I love Dani to bits and pieces, but I have to move on with my life. Besides, she has you and the baby! She doesn't need me anymore…" Jamie said sadly. "You really think because we're having a family of our own, that we're going to start ignoring you? Jamie, Dani talks about you constantly! There's a never a dull moment where I don't learn something new about you! Dani tells me stories about when you two were little all the time! Like on the way to the doctor's today, she was telling me of the time that you caught her and her girlfriend kissing in your tree house, and you got so scared, that you fell out of the tree completely!" Santana said, laughing. Jamie laughed, remembering the moment. "Well, it's not something you can expect when you climb up to hang out in your tree house!" Jamie said. Santana smiled at her. "Jamie, Dani loves you so much. She really wants you to stay, to be part of her pregnancy experience. She's counting on you." Santana told her, as she walked away to finish cooking. Jamie walked into Dani's room and sat next to her. Looking at her sleeping sister reminded her of times when they used to hide away in their rooms when their parents violently fought. Jamie was going to sing to Dani and the baby: _Count on Me_ by Bruno Mars.

**Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you**

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

After she was done singing, Jamie put her head on Dani's stomach. "I guess you and your mommy are both counting on me to be here. I can't let you down, let alone your mommy. I know she needs me more now than ever. I can't leave, knowing that I will both of you down. I'll stay, but just know that even though you don't know who I am yet, you will, and you'll never forget it." Dani sat up and hugged Jamie. Jamie hugged her back and smiled. "So you heard all that, huh?" Jamie asked. "I did. Jamie, I don't want you to feel pressured to stay here." Dani said. "I'm not, I know you're counting on me to support you. That's the least I can do, because you've let me live here for almost 5 years now, Dani. I can never thank you enough for that." Jamie told her. Santana walked and smiled. "Now that's what I like to see! Is everyone happy again?" "Yes we are." Dani said. "Good! Because I made us all dinner!" Santana said. "Oh good! I'm starving!" Dani said, running into the kitchen. Jamie and Santana laughed.

**==4 Months later==**

It was about 3 AM and Dani and Santana were sleeping in their bed. All of a sudden Dani rolled over, pushing Santana onto the floor. "Oww! Son of a bitch!" Santana yelled. Dani woke up in fear. "San? Where are you? Are you okay?" "I'm on the floor babe…" Santana told her, getting up off the floor. "Are you okay?" Dani asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, sweetheart. Just go back to sleep." Santana told her. "As much as I would love to, I can't." Dani said. "Why not?" Santana mumbled. "Because… I'm hungry…" Dani said quietly. "You're hungry? Again?! Honey you literally just ate before we went to bed!" Santana whined. "Santana, this is for you get for getting me pregnant!" Dani teased. "I technically didn't get you pregnant, the doctor did by mixing our stuff together." Santana said smartly. "Fine smarty pants, but I'm still hungry!" Dani whined. "Ugh! Fine, what do you want?" Santana asked. "A couple burritos from Taco Bell…" Dani told her. "Dani, you know how I feel about that place. It's not authentic, Mexican! My baby is not having non-authentic Mexican food. I'll go make you some burritos myself." Santana said, getting up. "Nooo! San, I really want Taco Bell!" Dani whined again. "Sweetheart, how much longer do I have to deal with your beautiful mood swings and late-night cravings?" Santana asked, through her teeth. All of a sudden, Dani had a panicked look on her face. "Dani? What's the matter?" Santana asked. "San, either I just peed, or…" "Or what?!" "My water broke!" "WHAT?! Are you sure?!" Asked Santana.

"Yes I'm sure! My whole side of the bed is wet, San! We got to go!" "Okay, okay! Go get in the car, I'll wake up Jamie!" Santana called. While Dani wobbled to the car, Santana ran into Jamie's room. "Jamie! Jamie wake up!" Santana shouted. "What? What? Ugh… Santana this better be important…" Jamie mumbled. "Oh it's just Dani, going into labor!" Santana yelled. "What?! What are you just standing there for? Let's go!" Jamie said, running out of the apartment. Santana drove as quickly as possible to the hospital. Jamie checked Dani and eventually got her a room. Dani was screaming in pain from the contractions. Jamie was holding her hand, and watching it turn more and more red. Santana was sitting in a nearby chair, holding her head. "Santana, I really think it's your turn to hold her hand!" Jamie said, through her teeth. "I would Squirt, but my head it totally killing me right now. I hit my head really hard when she pushed me off the bed." Santana said. As the doctor came in, he checked Dani. "She's almost ready. Are you ready to be a mother, Santana?" The doctor asked. "What? Oh yeah, definitely." Santana said. "Santana, are you feeling alright?" "No, not really. Dani pushed me off the bed before her water broke, and I think I hit my head on something.." Santana said. "Let me take a look." The doctor examined Santana's head. "Well, it looks as though you have a concussion. I have to give you an MRI. If you will follow me, I will get you your own room." "I can't do that! My wife is about to have our child!" Santana said. "Well, I think Dani will understand. I will give you a minute." The doctor said, waiting outside. "San, you got to get that MRI!" Dani said, trying to hold back a scream. "Dani, I don't want to leave you, or our baby! I'll miss everything!" Santana said sadly. "San, Jamie will be here! Besides, she can record it for you! Santana you need to go, the sooner that happens, the sooner you can come back!" Dani said. "Okay, you're right. I'll go! You will do great, I know it! I love you." Santana said, kissing her wife. "Alright Squirt, you're in charge! Take care of my wife for me!" Santana said, going to find the doctor.

"Dani, I don't know if I can do this! I didn't even go to any of your birthing classes!" Jamie exclaimed. "Jamie, you're going to have to man up and help me! I need you, your niece or nephew needs you!" Dani said. Jamie nodded in agreement. "AHH!" Dani screamed. "Alright, can we get a nurse in here?" Jamie exclaimed. Soon it was time for Dani to give birth. "Alright Dani, push!" The doctor told her. Dani squeezed Jamie's hand tightly and did as she was told. Jamie was trying her best to coach her sister. She hated to see her in this much pain, but she knew she was getting a niece or nephew out this. Soon, a baby came out. "It's a girl!" The doctor announced. Jamie went over to the doctor, and cried. Dani was lying deep into the hospital bed, trying to catch her breath. "Do you want to hold her?" The doctor asked Dani. Dani nodded and held her baby. Jamie carefully hugged her sister and smiled at the beautiful baby girl in front of her.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 7! Will Santana be okay after the MRI? Will Santana be able to see the baby that night? Read on to find out! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Bruno Mars. I do own; however the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie and Frank.**

**Chapter 8:**** Helping Arianna, Santana and Dani**

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced. Jamie went over to the doctor, and cried. Dani was lying deep into the hospital bed, trying to catch her breath. "Do you want to hold her?" The doctor asked Dani. Dani nodded and held her baby. Jamie carefully hugged her sister and smiled at the beautiful baby girl in front of her. Jamie sniffled. "She's beautiful, Dani…" "I can't believe she's finally here!" Dani cried. Millie and Frank came into the room. "Oh Frank! Look!" Millie squealed. "Well would you look at that!" Frank replied. "Hey guys… Want to meet your great granddaughter?" Jamie asked. At that moment, Dani was looking at nothing else, but her and Santana's little girl. "Danielle, she's beautiful!" Frank told her. Dani sniffled and nodded. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Millie asked. "She's just so beautiful! And San's not here to see her…" "I can fix that for you." The doctor said as he came in. "Santana's in another room, waiting for her MRI results. I can wheel you in there with her, so the three of you can spend some time together." Dani nodded and the doctor wheeled her away.

Santana was sadly sitting in her hospital bed. "Stupid head injury, made me miss my first child's birth." Then she saw Dani being wheeled into her room with a baby in her arms. "Dani!" Santana cried. Dani smiled at her, trying not to cry. The doctor pushed the two beds together and Santana crawled over to lie next to her wife. "W—What is it?" Santana asked. "A girl." Dani replied. "A girl? W—We have a little girl?" Santana asked, crying. "Isn't she beautiful, San?" "The most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Can I hold her?" Dani nodded and handed the baby over to Santana. Santana held their baby girl in her arms, and cried. "Dani, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I really wanted to be!" "Babe it's not your fault! It's mainly mine, I pushed you off our bed." "Well technically, it's this ones fault. Yeah… You made mommy push me off the bed…" Santana said with a smile. "Santana I have your MRI results." The doctor said as he came into the room. "You have a slight concussion, but it will go away with these pills I will prescribe to you." The doctor said, handing her the piece of paper. "Thank-you." Santana said. "It's not a problem at all. I will go get a nurse to come and get her all checked out. In the meantime, you two should pick out a name for your little girl." The doctor said with a smile, leaving the room. Dani laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "What do you want to name her?" Santana asked. "Well… I really like Arianna. We can nickname her Ari!" Dani replied. "I like that. Little Ari… What about the middle name?" "I don't know, San!" "How about Arianna Danielle? After her beautiful mother, the one who carried her for the past 9 months." Dani blushed and tears fell from her eyes. "Arianna Danielle Lopez? I love it!" Dani said. Santana kissed Dani's forehead. "I do too. I love you, Dani." "I love you too, Santana." "Here, use my pillows, you need rest." Santana told her. Dani nodded and fell asleep. A nurse came in the room. "Hey there! Do we have a name for the little one?" She asked. "We do. Arianna Danielle Lopez." Santana said with a smile. "Beautiful! Now, I'm going to have to steal her away for a little while. Got to get her foot-prints and things like that. I will bring her back as soon as possible. " Santana nodded and watch her beautiful little girl being taken away. Eventually Santana got tired, and fell asleep next to her wife.

Meanwhile, Jamie, Frank and Millie were walking around the hospital. "Ooh! I can show you the video I took for Santana! It was the birth…" Jamie said. "Well, sweetheart, we don't need to see that part!" Millie told her. They walked past the room with all the newborns in it, and Jamie spotted Ari. "Hey look! There's our little girl! And look! They named her!" Jamie squealed. "Well? What's the name?" Frank asked. "It's Arianna Danielle Lopez… And the nickname is Ari! Aww! That is so adorable!" Jamie said. "Aww! So cute!" Millie squealed. Then, Jane came into the hospital and spotted Jamie. "Jamie! I came as soon as I could!" Jane said. Jamie kissed her passionately and gave her a hug. "What was that for?" Jane asked. "I witnessed my niece's birth. She's beautiful, Jane! Look at her!" Jamie said, pointing her out. "Aw! She's beautiful! Arianna? That's cute!" Jane replied. Jamie got out her phone and started to record. "Hey Ari, it's your Aunt Jamie! I'm going to make a video for you and your mommies! Look at you, all cute and such! You should know now that even before you were born, you were a troublemaker! You made your mommy push your mama off the bed! And you made mommy have weird mood swings and weird cravings! Sorry Dani, but it's true! And here's your great-grandma and grandpa!" "We're so excited to meet you, Ari!" They told the camera. "And here's my girlfriend, your Aunt Jane!" Jamie said, smiling. "Oh no, it's just Jane!" "No, you're her aunt! As long as you're mine, you'll be this little girl's aunt!" Jamie told her.

Jamie went to Santana's room to find her sister and Santana fast asleep. "And there are your mommies! Fast asleep! You really tuckered them out today, but you're worth it." Jamie said, as she turned off the camera. Jamie wandered back to the waiting, to give Santana and Dani their privacy. A few minutes later Dani woke up. She looked around and shook Santana. "What? What is it babe?" Santana asked. "Arianna, she's gone! Where is she?" Dani asked, panicking. "Relax baby, she's with the nurses getting the birth certificate and such. She's probably sleeping as well. It's okay, come here." Santana said, pulling Dani towards her, to cuddle. "Dani, you gave birth to our Ari today. You need rest… " Santana said, stroking Dani's back. Dani nodded and slowly fell back asleep. Santana kept stroking her back, thinking of all the memories her and Dani had shared before Ari came into the world. Jamie came in and quietly knocked on the door. "Hey!" Jamie whispered. "Hey there Squirt!" Santana said with a smile. Soon after her, Frank and Millie came in. "Hey look who we found on our way here!" Millie said, holding Ari. "Aww… Hey Arianna!" Santana said with even a bigger smile. Millie came over and handed Ari to Santana. Accidentally moving her arm from Dani, Dani woke up. "What happened? Aww… Ari…" Dani said with a smile. "Hey Danielle…" Frank said to her. "Hey guys! I didn't know you were still here!" Millie gave her a hug. "Although you're parents are in prison, and are crazy, they would be proud of you, Danielle." Millie told her. Dani sniffled. "I know." Jamie turned the recording back on. "See Ari? Both of your mommies look so happy that you're here!" "Jamie if you don't turn that thing off, I will break you into pieces!" Dani said, through her teeth while smiling. "Okay… Mommy is still has her mood swings! Let's go to your mama! How are you feeling Santana?" Jamie asked. "Incredible! I don't know what we did with our lives before this little girl came into our lives…" Santana said with a smile.

Jamie turned the recording off and smiled. "Still going to break me into pieces, sis?" Jamie asked with a smile. "Maybe! Come here, Jamie." Dani called. Jamie walked over to her sister, and got attacked by a hug. "Thank-you. I know it's been rough these past couple of months, but you stood by us. I really appreciate it." Dani told her, trying not to cry. "Dani, it's not a problem. You guys are my family, and I'm just surprised San and I didn't get our heads ripped off!" Jamie said, laughing. Santana laughed after hearing what Jamie said. "Yeah, but we're in for a great couple of months with this little miracle!" Santana said. Everybody smiled at little Arianna Danielle.

**==3-4 months later==**

Santana flopped on the bed, exhausted after trying to put Ari to bed for the 5th time, at 5 AM. "Is she asleep?" Dani mumbled. "I think so… Oh God I hope so! I love her to death, Dani, but mama needs her sleep!" Santana said, into the pillow. "I hear you, San. I love her to, but she is more needy than you were when you get an innocent little cold, and you believe you're dying!" Dani whined. "Hey! I get deathly ill when cold season comes and goes!" Santana said. Then Arianna started crying again. "UGH!" Both of them yelled. "I got her guys!" Jamie called. "Thank you!" Dani replied. 8 hours later, both Santana and Dani woke up. "San? How long were we sleeping?" Dani asked. "The minimum hours required for the average person… " Santana mumbled. "Okay that's great, but while we were sleeping, who took care of Ari?" Dani asked. Santana instantly sat up. Both ran out of the room, to find Jamie and Ari having tummy time.

Santana and Dani smiled at the sight. "Look what I got Ari! What is it?" Jamie asked her, playing with her and multiple toys. Ari smiled hugely and giggled. "Yeah you know what this is! You silly girl!" "Having fun, Jamie?" Dani asked. "Yes we are! Who's that Ari? Look who's here!" Jamie said, picking her up and taking her to Dani and Santana. "Hi baby girl!" Dani said in a cheery voice. "Did you occupy her the whole time we were sleeping?" Santana asked. "Well not the whole time, but I did sleep in her room. Then when she woke up, I fed and changed her, and then we were playing up until you guys woke up!" Jamie said with a smile. "Thanks Squirt! We really appreciate it!" Santana told her. "No problem! I have planned this whole weekend out for you two. Dani and Santana: You have earned a 3-day weekend by yourselves at local hotel/spa!" Jamie said, in an announcer's voice. "Jamie! You didn't!" Dani exclaimed. "I didn't do it all on my own! Grandma and Grandpa helped! But you guys will have 3 days to yourselves, and Jane and I will switch on and off with Grandma and Grandpa to play and watch Arianna while you're gone!" Jamie told them.

Dani handed Arianna over to Santana. "Hey pretty girl!" Santana said in a cheery voice. "Jamie, as nice and relaxing as that sounds, we can't just get up and leave Ari!" Dani told her. "Dani, I know for a fact you and Santana haven't slept together since your 7th month of your pregnancy!" Jamie told her. "Hey! I was afraid I would hit Arianna's head! I didn't know!" Santana called. "Besides, I always hungry and had mood swings… San, couldn't get her way with me then even if she wanted too!" Dani said, laughing. "Dani, I am not accepting no as an answer here. Between the four of us, we can take care of Arianna! You and Santana need this time for yourselves! Please, I insist!" Jamie said. "Please, baby? I can make really romantic, I promise! It'll be like when we first started dating…" Santana said with a sexy grin. "Oh what the heck? Okay, we'll go!" Dani said. Santana cheered. "Did you hear that Ari? Mommy and I are going away for away for a while! We need this because I can't say sexy things to her while I'm talking to in a baby kind of voice!" Santana told Ari. "Okay, Arianna definitely does not need to hear that!" Jamie called, taking Arianna in her arms. 2 days later, Dani and Santana were all packed up, ready to go on their weekend away. "Are you sure you can handle things here? I mean we don't have to go!" Dani told her. "Dani, for the 100th time, I can handle it! I know her schedule by heart." Jamie told her. "Do we got everything?" Santana asked. "I think so. Maybe we should hold Ari one more time." Dani said. "Dani, you've held her like million times! We'll be fine, right Ari?" Jamie asked a bubbling Ari. Dani smiled at her daughter. "Say bye to mommy and mama, Ari!" Jamie said, making Ari wave. "Aww... San… Look…" Dani said. Santana pulled Dani's arm, and out the door. As soon as she shut the door, Santana pulled Dani in for a passionately kiss. Santana managed to pick her up bridal style and put her in the car. Dani smiled and blushed at Santana.

30 minutes later, Santana and Dani arrived at the hotel and spa. "Here we are!" Santana said. They got their bags and went up to their room. When Dani opened the door, they saw a luxurious hotel room, complete with a small hot tub and shower. "Oh my God! They really went all out for us!" Dani exclaimed. "Well, I think they really want us to get laid this weekend!" Santana said, kissing Dani's cheek. "Why don't you get unpacked, and I will get set up for a little romance in the bathroom!" Santana said with a sexy grin. "Alright, love!" Dani called. 10 minutes later, Dani was waiting on their bed, for Santana. When Santana came out, she was only in her robe. Dani's mouth hit the floor. "Care to join me?" Santana asked. Dani nodded, and followed Santana into the bathroom. The only light was coming from small-lit candles around the bathroom. In the corner of the tub was a bucket with champagne and a couple glasses. "San… This is beautiful!" Dani told her. Santana came up behind Dani, and placed soft kisses on the back of her neck. "You have too much clothing on, babe…" Santana mumbled into neck. Dani grinned, and stripped down and joined Santana in the hot tub. Santana had Dani's back to her, and got some massage oils out, and began to massage her shoulders. "Oh my God… San this feels incredible…" Dani told her. Santana grinned as she massaged deeply into Dani's back. "Well a hard-working mommy needs to be pampered." Santana told her. "Well you too, San. You've taken over both our shifts at the restaurant!" Dani told her. "Actually, I haven't been working at the restaurant lately. It was going to be a surprise until later, but…" "But what San?" Dani asked. "I found another job, that pays what you and I make combined, twice that. I'm a secretary at a law firm! With this job, you don't have to work, anymore! You can stay home with Ari!" Santana told her. "Santana! That's great!" Dani said hugging her. "But what about you? Are Ari and I ever going to see you?" Dani asked. "Of course baby! I will see you everyday! I made it absolutely clear, that my family is my #1 priority. So I will come home for lunch everyday, and I will be done with work at 4 every night." Santana told her.

Dani kissed Santana. "Let's get out of this tub, and let me show you how much I love you." Dani said seductively. Santana nodded and followed her. Both dried off, and went to the bed. Santana put the song _First Time_ by Bruno Mars on during their first time alone since Arianna was born.

_**[Intro: x2]**_**  
Don't it feel good babe  
Don't it feel good baaby  
Cause, it's so brand new babe  
It's so brand new baaby.**

And now now here we are (here we are)  
In this big old empty room  
Staring at each other, who's gonna make the first move?  
Been doing our thing for a minute  
And now both our hearts are in it  
The only place to go, is all the way (ah, whoo)

Is that alright?  
Is that okay?  
Girl, No need to be nervous  
Cause, I, got, you, all, night  
Don't you worry bout a thing (no no no)

Just go with it, go with it, go with it (and I will go real)  
Slow with it, slow with it  
It's our first time  
Go with it, go with it, go with it (and I will go real)  
Slow with it, slow with it  
It's our first time

Clothes are not required, for what we got planned  
Ooo girl you're my desire, your wish is my command  
Treat you like a princess, oooh girl you're so delicious  
Like ice cream on a sunny day, gonna eat you before you melt away (babe)

Is that alright?  
Is that okay?  
Girl, No need to be nervous (no no no, no oooh)  
Cause, I (I've), got (got), you (you), all, night  
Don't you worry bout a thing (no no no)

_**[Chorus]**_****

_**[Intro x2]**_****

Ooooh oooh baaby!

_**[Chorus]**_

Meanwhile Jamie was playing with Arianna on the floor when the doorbell rang. "I bet that's Aunt Jane! Let's go see, huh?" Jamie said, picking up Arianna with a smile. Jamie opened the door and saw her manager from the restaurant. "Scott? What are you doing here?" Jamie asked. "I'm here because you keep ignoring all of my romantic texts, and I'm here to make things right for us…" Scott told her. "Scott you're scaring me…" Jamie told her. She put Ari down in her playpen. "It's you and me against the world, Jamie. You are an incredible woman, and you deserve all of the love in the world." He told her tackling her to floor. "No! Scott stop! I told you, I'm gay! I'm dating someone!" Jamie screamed. "Yes you are dating someone, and you're dating me!" He said, tying her to the legs of the table. "Ari! Don't look baby! I'm so sorry!" Jamie screamed. "I love you Jamie, ever since the day we first made love, I knew, we were meant to be!" Scott said, making the move he's always wanted to on Jamie.

Back at the hotel, Santana and Dani fell back on their bed hard. Both breathing hardly, they look back at each other and smiled. "Holy crap… That was…" Dani started. "Incredible?" Santana asked. "Even more than that… San, I think that was the best sex we ever had!" Dani told her. "I agree… God Dani, I don't think you've ever looked more sexy…" Santana told her, kissing her neck. "You look so damn attractive, baby. Think you could handle round 2?" Dani asked with a sexy grin. "You're so on baby mama!" Santana said, tackling Dani and kissing her. Meanwhile, Jane opened the door to the apartment, to help Jamie take care of Arianna. When she walked into the room, she saw her girlfriend, getting raped, by one of her classmates at school. "Scott! Stop! I don't love you! I only want Jane!" Jamie cried. Jane stood there, not knowing what to do. She looked over and saw poor Arianna just playing in her playpen, witnessing her Aunt being raped.

**Dun Dun Dun! What will happen to Jamie? Will Jane stop Scott or will Millie and Frank? Will Santana and Dani stay the whole time at the hotel? Read on to find out! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do not own any songs by Bruno Mars. I do own however, the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie Frank.**

**Chapter 9:**** Helping Jamie-Again!**

Jane opened the door to the apartment, to help Jamie take care of Arianna. When she walked into the room, she saw her girlfriend, getting raped, by one of her classmates at school. "Scott! Stop! I don't love you! I only want Jane!" Jamie cried. Jane stood there, not knowing what to do. She looked over and saw poor Arianna just playing in her playpen, witnessing her Aunt being raped. Quietly, Jane went around them and grabbed Ari and put her in her crib in her room. Jane quietly went back out to the living room, watching her beloved friend getting raped. She still was not sure what to do. Minutes later, Frank and Millie came in, ready to take over for the two girls. "Jamie, we're here! We're ready to—Oh my God!" Millie screamed. "Hey! Get off my granddaughter!" Frank yelled, throwing Scott off of Jamie. Millie ran over to Jamie, trying to untie her hands. Frank dragged Scott outside, and drove him to the police department. Millie hugged a crying Jamie, trying to calm her down. Millie looked over and saw Jane just standing there, scared out of her mind.

"Jane? What are you doing here? Why were you just standing there?" Millie asked. "I—I didn't know what to do! Jamie was getting… and I don't know!" Jane cried. Millie hugged Jamie, who was still crying. "Jane, is Arianna asleep?" Millie asked. "Y—Yes. She's asleep..." Jane told her. "Okay, we have to call Dani—" "No! We can't call Dani! She's having her weekend with Santana! I don't want to ruin this for her!" Jamie cried. "Jamie, we have to sweetheart! You need her more than ever! She will not forgive us if we don't call her. I'm going to drive you to the hospital to get you checked out. Jane, you call Dani and looked after Arianna until Frank comes back. Alright?" Mille told them. Jane nodded, and Millie took Jamie to the hospital. Jane dialed Dani's phone number into her phone. Meanwhile, Santana and Dani were in the middle of round 2, when Dani's phone rang. Dani was about to reach and answer it, when Santana slapped her hand. "Bad girl! No phones allowed!" Santana told her. "San, it's Jane, it might be important!" Dani whined. "Might be, but she's probably butt-dialing you!" Santana told her. "Santana the last time you said that, Jamie was shot. I'm not taking that chance again. Besides, we have Arianna now! I will not let anything happen to our little girl." Dani said answering the phone. "Hey Jane! What's up?" Dani asked. "Dani! Oh thank God you answered!" "What happened? What's wrong? Is Arianna okay?" Dania asked. "Yes she's fine, but Jamie… She…" "She what? What happened to my sister?" Dani asked.

"Scott came to the house… He… He raped her! I moved Ari from her playpen when I got there, but—" "WHAT?! Arianna was watching my sister getting raped?! Where is Jamie now?" "Millie is taking her to the hospital, but I'm here at the apartment with Ari. Frank is taking Scott to the police station." "Okay, we'll be there soon!" Dani said hanging up the phone. "Dani? Is everything alright?" Santana asked. Dani started crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" Santana asked again. "Jamie was raped! And Arianna had to experience it!" Dani cried. "Oh my God! Is Ari alright?" Santana asked. Dani nodded. "She's asleep, probably has no idea what happened. My grandma took Jamie to the hospital to get checked out!" Dani told her. "Dani, sweetheart we can skip this joint and go to Jamie if you need to… I totally understand." Santana told her. Dani nodded. "Let's go to the hospital." Dani and Santana immediately packed everything up and went straight to the hospital. When they got there, Millie, Frank, Jane and Ari were waiting there. "Arianna!" Dani cried. Dani immediately took her daughter and hugged her. A minute later Santana joined them. "Is Jamie alright?" Dani asked. "I don't think she ever will be, Dani. She's so broken." Millie told her. "Well, can we go see her?" Santana asked. Millie nodded and showed them to Jamie's room. Dani walked into the room, and immediately handed Ari over to Santana. Dani went to Jamie's bedside and hugged her. At first Jamie flinched, but when she saw Dani, she started crying.

"I'm so sorry, Dani! I told Grandma not to call you!" Jamie sobbed. "It's okay, Jamie. Everything is okay… Grandma didn't call me, Jane did." Dani told her. "What? I mean, I remember Grandma telling her, but I didn't think she'd actually do it! First she just stands there watching me get raped, and then she—" "Whoa! Slow down there for a second, Squirt. Did you say Jane just watched you get raped? She didn't stop the scumbag?" Santana asked. Dani gave Santana a look, when she said scumbag. "What? He is! Okay, I'm sorry for saying that in front of Ari, but this is serious!" Santana said. "Why didn't Jane do anything?" Dani asked. "I don't know. I thought maybe she was scared, and I have no doubt she was scared straight, but I thought at least she would've thought that seeing another person doing that to me, would make something break inside her and break him!" Jamie told them. "Trust me Jamie, if someone was raping Dani, and I caught him or her in the act… Oh my God! I don't even know what I would do! Probably would—" "Okay, San! That's enough! Why don't you take Arianna out to my grandparents?" Dani suggested. "No, keep her here. I can hold her, while you guys talk to me… I feel guilty enough that she had to witness all of this!" Jamie told them.

"This is not your fault! You had no other choice Jamie!" Santana told her, handing Ari over to her. "I agree with Santana, Jamie. Now I say that we press charges against this guy! We will use whatever knowledge we have on this case, plus whatever the doctor says." Dani said. The doctor knocked on the door and walked in. "Well, your test results are in. You were indeed raped, but since it just happened, we won't be able to know if you are pregnant or not. Come back in if you have any symptoms later on, okay?" The doctor told them. Jamie nodded and continued to bounce Ari in her lap. "Thank you." Dani told him. Santana sat next to Jamie, to entertain Ari by making faces at her and tickling her. Dani sat on the other side of Jamie. "Dani, what if I become pregnant? I don't know what I'd do!" Jamie told her. "Jamie, if you are pregnant, we'll deal with it if it even happens, okay?" Dani replied. Jamie nodded and saw Jane walk in the room. "What are you doing here?" Jamie asked. "I was worried about you…" Jane said quietly. "Oh really? You're worried about me now that everything's over?" Jamie said angrily. "I was worried when things were getting out of hand as well. I just didn't know what to do, okay? Sue me! I love you, Jamie! I was scared, I was freaking out! You don't know what I've been through!" Jane yelled. "What do you mean? You didn't go through anything! I was the one who got raped!" Jamie snapped. "My uncle raped me as a child!" Jane screamed.

Everyone's jaw dropped and looked at Jane. Jane's chest rose and fell heavily and, she ran out of the room. Jamie started crying. She handed Arianna to Dani, as she ran after Jane. "Jane! Please, I'm sorry I didn't know! Come back!" Jamie called. Jane ran out of the hospital, running to her car. Jamie stopped at the hospital doors, watching her girlfriend run away from her. Santana caught up to and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She told Jamie. "I think I just lost her forever…" Jamie said. "No you didn't! I'm sure she's just upset, and scared!" Santana told her. Dani finally caught up to them with Arianna bouncing in her arms. "What happened? What did I miss?" Dani asked. Arianna started blowing bubbles through her lips cutely, and everyone immediately looked to her. "Aww… She's the cutest thing in the whole world!" Jamie told her. Santana lifted Ari's shirt and raspberries her stomach. Ari giggled and giggled for a minute or two. "Aww! What is mama doing to you, Ari?" Dani asked her. "As cute and adorable as this is, my girlfriend just informed us that she was raped as a child by her uncle. We do to something about this!" Jamie told them. "I agree with you Jamie, but what are suppose to do? Jane's gone, and you have to stay here in the hospital for a few days. You have more tests and things to do." Dani told her. "Why? I'm fine!" Jamie whined. "You are not fine! You are physical and mentally damaged, Jamie!" Santana told her. "I'm more worried about Jane right now!" Jamie told them. "Look, I'll go find her, and talk to her. Santana can stay here with you and Arianna. Won't you San?" Dani asked her.

"Yeah I suppose I can. I mean Arianna probably won't fall asleep for awhile." Santana said. "I'll go find her, Jamie. When I find stuff out, I'll call you okay?" Dani said, leaving the hospital. Santana and Jamie made their way back to Jamie's room with Arianna. Santana placed Arianna on Jamie's lap. "I'm going to tell your grandparents to go home and get some rest. Can you handle this little monster?" Santana asked with a smile. "I don't know! She may attack me with her cuteness!" Jamie replied. Santana walked out of the room and Jamie sat Arianna up and wiggled her around. "Oh little Arianna… I'm sorry you had to see what you saw tonight. I really wanted your mommies to have some time alone! I didn't know that yucky guy was going to be there!" Ari made small raspberries with her tongue. "Yeah, you're right. He was gross. I just wish your mommies could have more of a break and less time worrying about us. I mean I know I'm a bad luck charm, but they don't have a lot to worry about. They got you now, and you are the highlight of everybody's day! They see you and they just melt!" Arianna giggled and smiled at Jamie. "Yeah, you know how to work everybody, to get what you want." Jamie smiled and played with Ari. "You know, she really loves you Jamie." Santana told her from the doorway. "Who? Ari, Dani or Jane?" Jamie asked. "All three, plus me! You're like the sister I never had." Santana said. Jamie smiled. "I know, but San I want you and Dani to have time alone together, you guys work so hard, plus on top of that, you have me and Ari! You need some time for yourselves, and something always happens to me, and you always have to come to my rescue." Jamie said. Santana sat next to Jamie and sighed.

"Jamie, things happen, and sometimes you can't control them. That's how life is." Santana told her. "Yeah, but I mean I always distracted Dani from you. Before I came to town and started living with her, you had her all to yourself. Now you have to share her with a million other people!" Jamie exclaimed. "Not a million, I share my wife with no one. My wife has a sister and we have a daughter. Dani has many titles, such as wife, sister mother, granddaughter, friend, etc. With those titles, she has responsibilities with other people because she is needed. When I was dating her, I knew that. When I wanted to marry her, I knew that. When we had Arianna I knew that. Jamie, you are so important to Dani, to us. Dani, Ari and I love you and we all care about you! Dani would do anything for you, and so would I." Santana said. Jamie smiled and hugged Santana. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." Jamie replied. Santana picked up Ari. "Arianna give Aunt Jamie some kisses! Show her how much you love her!" "Ahh! Oh no! I'm being attacked by the cutest baby in the world!" Jamie pretended. Ari drooled on Jamie's face.

Meanwhile Dani went to Jane's house to talk to her. Dani knocked on the door, and Jane answered. "Can I help you, Dani?" Jane asked. "Yes you can. You start by telling me what happened at the hospital!" Dani told her. "There's nothing to tell! Yes my uncle raped and molested me, but nothing legally was done about it. I had a lot of therapy as a child, and that's why I believe I'm gay. That's why I freaked out when Jamie first kissed me, because the memories all came back into my head." Jane told her. "Jane, Jamie loves you! She's just going through a rough time right now. Jamie is going to have nightmares and bad memories for the rest of her life. I can't always be there for her, because I have a 4 month old baby girl to look after as well. We really need your help and support, and so does Jamie. So just do all of us a favor: Think about it. Give me a call when you've come to a decision." Dani told her, walking away. Dani went back to the apartment to find Santana rocking Arianna to sleep in her nursery. Dani kissed Santana's forehead. "Hey baby. Did you find anything out?" Santana asked. "Well, Jane was molested and raped by her uncle, she had therapy, plus she said she believes that's why she's gay." Dani told her. "Wow. I would have never expected from her. That's terrible!" Santana said. "It is…" Dani said, taking Ari and placing her in her crib. "Dani, what are you going to do? What are we going to do? I still want some time alone you…" Santana said, pulling Dani in for a kiss. "I wish we could baby, but I'm still worried about Jamie." Dani told her. "Dani, Ari and I took care of that! We talked to her and told her that we love her and we'd do anything for her! Ari even gave her some kisses! Didn't you mija?" Santana asked, rubbing Ari's back in her crib. Dani smiled. "It's so cute that you speak Spanish to her, San." Dani told her. "Well with a Latina as one of her mothers, she's definitely growing up with it!" Santana said confidently. "Come on, Jamie's still in the hospital. Ari's most likely out for the night. Let's get our alone time on!" Dani said, pulling Santana along with her.

Meanwhile, Jamie sat in her hospital bed, trying to get ahold of Jane. Jamie got irritated and called her parents. "Oh hello Jamie! What can we do for you?" Mrs. Martinez asked. "Why didn't you tell me Jane was raped by her uncle?" Jamie stated. "Well, we figured Jane would tell you when the time was right." Mrs. Martinez told her. "Well, she did, but right after I was raped myself." Jamie said. Mrs. Martinez was quiet. "Please… I just need to speak to your daughter. I had no idea that had happened, and I was angry because she had not helped me. Please… Let me talk to her…" Jamie pleaded. "I'll go see if she'll speak to you." Mrs. Martinez told her. Jamie waited patiently. "What do you want Jamie? Haven't you said enough?" Jane asked. "Jane! Oh my God! I'm so happy your actually answering me!" Jamie said happily. "Yeah, well I needed some convincing from my mother. What can I do for you?" Jamie asked again. "I just want to talk to you, baby. Please tell me what happened, what I can do to help you…" Jamie asked. Jane sighed. "I will never hurt you like that again. I just didn't know, I wasn't aware… I was so scared Jane, you have to believe me." Jamie told her. "Oh I believe it. I was too. I wasn't just raped, Jamie. I was also molested. So yes, I understand what you're going through, okay? I just don't want those feelings or memories to come back. I can't go through that again, I just can't." Jane told her. "I understand, completely. If you don't want to see or talk to me until this all blows over, I understand." Jamie said, as the other line hung up. Jamie cried herself to sleep that night. The next day Dani, Santana and Arianna went to go visit Jamie. "Hey Jamie!" Dani said cheerfully. "Hey." Said a depressed Jamie. "What's wrong Squirt? How can you be so upset when your cheery niece is here to see you!" Santana asked. Ari giggled excitedly at Jamie. Jamie smiled a little her. "Jamie, what's wrong?" Dani asked, sitting next to her on her bed. "I finally got ahold of Jane yesterday." Jamie told her. "Yeah? What happened?" Santana asked. "Well she talked to me, said she knows how I feel, and then hung up on me." Jamie said, sighing. Dani hugged her sister. "I'm so sorry. I tried reasoning with her—" "You what? You tried to talk to her? Dani! Jane is my girlfriend, and this is my fight! Why are you trying to fight my own battles for me?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, I was only trying to help you. You're struggling right now, you need me to be there for you!" Dani told her angrily. "Well, I'm not 5 anymore Dani. I think I can handle this on my own!" Jamie yelled. "Guys! Stop! You're scaring Ari!" Santana said, scolding the two. Santana took Arianna outside of the room to calm her down. Dani sighed and walked around the room. "Jamie, why are you fighting me? All I'm trying to do is help you, because I love you." Dani asked. "Because I'm upset, because my girlfriend whom I love very much, hung up on me, refusing to speak of the time her uncle hurt her deeply. Because I yelled and got angry with her, letting her run away from me." Jamie said, tearing up. Dani hugged her sister. "It's okay. Things will work out if they are meant to be." Dani told her. Santana walked back in with Arianna who is now calm. "Here, make Aunt Jamie feel better Ari!" Santana said, putting Ari on Jamie's lap. Jamie lightly laughed as Arianna giggled cutely at her. "Jamie, Christmas is coming soon. Things will work out, and if they don't maybe you should take a break from dating. Jane will come around when she's ready." Dani told her. Jamie nodded and spent the rest of her time with her family. When Christmas time came, Arianna was crawling along the apartment floor, while the adults opened presents, thanking each other. Jamie spent her time looking out the window, hoping to see her Jane walk up to the apartment door. "Jamie, come on! Dani is pouring the alcoholic eggnog!" Santana called to her. "Yeah, I'm coming!" Jamie replied. Jamie sadly sighed and walked to the kitchen. All of a sudden, Jamie had a vision, of her being next Jane. She knew she had to win her back, and singing and dancing would do the trick. Jamie was going to sing _Grenade_ by Bruno Mars.

**Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?**

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Oh, you watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never ever ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Oh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no

Once the song was over, the vision went away, leaving Jamie still sitting in the living room of the apartment. "Jamie? Jamie? I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes!" Dani said, shaking her. "Oh… I'm sorry, I was just thinking deeply." Jamie replied. "Well, come on! Your eggnog is ready, and Ari has already started eating the dinner." Dani told her, guiding her into the kitchen for their Christmas feast.

**Well! That's the end of Chapter 9! What will happen with Jamie and Jane? Will Santana like the feeling of being held down with a wife and daughter? Will Jane ever come out with her story between her and her uncle? Read on to find out more! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Elvis Presley, Sara Bareilles, or The Temptations. I do own however the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank and Arianna.**

**Chapter 10:**** A Blue Christmas**

As Jamie sat with Santana and Dani, drinking the eggnog, bouncing Ari on her lap, she knew this Christmas was missing something. That something was Jane, she was missing from this Christmas and from her heart. Jamie placed Ari in her bouncy chair and walked out of the room. Dani looked to Santana and frowned. "Sweetheart I don't think there's anything you can do…" Santana told her. "Look at her, San! She's so depressed and empty without Jane. Jane is the other half of her heart." Dani said sadly. Santana hugged her, and as she hugged her, she saw Ari bounce her way out of the kitchen, towards Jamie. Ari bounced all the way to Jamie and giggled when her chair hit her leg lightly. "Oh Ari… I feel so empty this Christmas, I mean you look adorable, but I just miss my other half..." Jamie said, smiling at Ari. Jamie decided to sing _Blue Christmas_ by Elvis Presley.

**I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me**

And the when those blue snowflakes start fallin'  
That's when those blue memories start callin'  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas

**I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
And I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas**

Once Jamie was done singing, Dani and Santana joined her in the living room. "There's our little Christmas Elf!" Santana said with a smile. "Yeah, she's been trying to cheer me up, and it's somewhat working!" Jamie said, with a small smile. "Jamie, why don't you just fight for her? Go tell her that you're not backing down and you're not giving up on the two of you." Dani told her. "You know, you're right. I shouldn't be moping during the holidays! I'm with my family, and that's all I ever need. I do want Jane back, and I will fight for her. You are the most amazing sister in the universe!" Jamie said, hugging her. Dani smiled surprisingly and hugged her back. Jamie grabbed her coat, and ran out the door. Dani reopened the door and looked at Jamie. "Jamie? Where are you going? There's a blizzard out there!" Dani called. "I don't care! I'm getting my girlfriend back!" Jamie called, running down the street. Once Jamie made it to Jane's house, she knocked on the door. Jane opened it, and was shocked to see her. "Jamie? What are you doing here? It's snowing super bad out there!" Jane asked her. "I'm here for you, Jane. I'm here in the terrible weather, to prove that I'm not giving up on us. I love you, Jane. Please… Take me back?" Jamie asked. Jane sighed and said, "Jamie, you really hurt me, and I know you didn't mean it, but I never thought you'd react to me like that." "Jane, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I was scared, and I was having nightmares—Well I still have nightmares, but that's not the point! I love you, and I'm sorry." Jamie told her. Jane's brother Jack came to the door behind her. "Is everything alright out here, Jane?" Jack asked. "Yes, Jamie was just leaving, and so were you, Jack!" Jane said, pushing him away. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Jack's high again. Maybe we can talk again later." Jane said, closing the door. Jamie sighed sadly, but realized that she was not giving up so easily. Jamie ran to the backyard to Jane's window. Jamie was going to sing _Sugar Pie Honey Bunch _by The Temptations.

**Oooooooooooooooh!  
Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch  
You know that I love you  
I can't help myself  
I love you and nobody else**

Jane opened her window, and smiled at her.****

In and out my life (in and out my life)  
You come and you go (you come and you go)  
Leaving just your picture behind...(ooh)  
And I've kissed it a thousand times (ooh)  
When you snap your finger, or wink you eye,  
I come a-running to you  
I'm tied to your apron strings,  
And there's nothing that I can do

Jane laughed at Jamie's words.****

I can't help myself,  
No, I can't help myself,

'Cause, Sugar Pie Honey Bunch  
I'm weaker than a man should be  
I can't help myself  
I'm a fool in love 'ya see

Wanna tell you I don't love you,  
Tell you that we're through  
And I try...  
But ev'ry time I see your face,  
I get all choked up inside  
When I call your name,  
Girl, it starts to flame  
Burning in my heart,  
Tearing it all apart..  
No matter how I try  
My love I cannot hide...  


Jane smiled at Jamie, realizing how much she loves Jamie.

**'Cause Sugar Pie Honey Bunch  
You know that I'm waiting for you (waiting for you)  
I can't help myself  
I love you and nobody else**

Sugar Pie Honey Bunch  
I'd do anything you ask me to (ask me to)  
I can't help myself  
I want you and nobody else

Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch  
You know that I love you (I dooo)  
I can't help myself...  
No... I can't help myself 

Jamie smiled up at Jane. "I love you, Jane…" "Jamie, that song was amazing, but it doesn't… Doesn't change what happened!" Jane said. "Jane, please… I need you…" Jane sighed. "I just... Need more time to think this over…" Jane said, as she shut the window. Jamie sighed, and started walking back to the apartment. On the way there, Jack stopped her. "Jack, what do you want?" Jamie asked. "You keep pestering my sister, she doesn't want you anymore! Just face it!" Jack said, pushing Jamie down. "You did not just do that to me." Jamie muttered. "I did. My sister no longer wants you around. You hurt her, man! Just let it go!" Jack told her. "Jack, you're drunk and high. Go back inside." Jamie told him. "Jack, what are you doing out here? Come back inside!" Jane called. "No, I will not come inside... She's… She's hurting you!" Jack told her. "She did Jack, but she's also healing me!" Jane told him. "The hell she is!" Jack said, as he started punching Jamie. "NO! Jack! Stop! You're hurting her!" Jane called, as she pulled him off her. Jane glared at Jack. "I never, want to see you again. I hope you end up in prison." Jane yelled. "Oh, you're just overreacting… Probably on your period or something…" Jack muttered as he went back inside. Jamie's chest rose and fell heavily, after getting beaten from Jack. "Jamie! Are you alright?" Jane asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've taken punches before, Jane. But more importantly: I can tell that you are lying to me." Jamie told her in between breaths. "Lying to you? About what?" Jane asked, now confused. "About your uncle hurting you. I could tell when you were talking to your brother. You didn't tell him anything about the… thing… You just told him I hurt you, you told your mother to lie to me, I've figured you out Jane. Why are you doing this to me?" Jamie asked.

Jane sighed. "Fine, you figured me out! I lied to you at the hospital!" "Why? How could you make me feel so terrible?" Jamie cried. "Because! Did you even realize how terrible you were speaking to me? It hurt my feelings, Jamie!" "Jane, I was attacked by a guy I accidentally slept with once! I'm scarred for life! You didn't save me, when I needed you most! I was upset, but with that lie you told me, I realized it made sense. Now I know the truth, I still don't understand why you left me there. I don't want to know anymore. This is the worst thing you've ever done to me." Jamie said, as she started walked back to the apartment. Jane watched as the person she loves most started walking away. "No. I'm not going to lose her again." Jane said as she started running after Jamie. "Jane! Stop! Just leave me alone!" Jamie called to her. "No! I'm not letting you go again, Jamie! I love you too much!" Jane replied. Jack looked outside the door and saw his sister run after Jamie. "That bitch won't get away with hurting my sister this time." Jack said as he slowly went after them. Meanwhile, Dani was waiting in the living room for Santana. "San, how long does it take to put Ari down for the night? She was already asleep when you went in there!" Dani called. Santana then came out of their bedroom, dressed in Santa Claus lingerie. Dani's mouth hit the floor. "You like?" Santana asked. "Like? It's more of I love! Santana Lopez you look so incredibly sexy!" Dani said, drooling. "I figured Ari shouldn't be the only one who dressed up today! Besides, I haven't given you your Christmas present." Santana told her. "Are you my present?" Dani asked. "No, I'm not. Here open this." Santana said, handing her a small box. Dani blushed as she opened the package.

Inside the package was a pair of handcuffs. "Handcuffs? Really, San?" Dani said with a smirk. "What? You always fight me when I want to make you feel good, so I figured to pleasure you the best that I can, I have to tie you down…" Santana said, handcuffing Dani. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever…" Dani said, giving in to Santana's sexiness. "Get ready for a night of pleasure that you'll never forget!" Santana told her, grinning. Jamie however, was walking a known road towards a huge cliff. "Jane, give up already!" Jamie groaned. "Never, Jamie! I love you!" Jane replied. "I can't Jane, you just lied to me! And it was just a small lie, it was huge!" Jamie exclaimed. "I apologized to you, multiple times!" "That doesn't make it better!" "Why not?" "Look Jane, we've had fights or arguments before, but they were never like this!" "Of course they weren't! It was never snowing when we argued on a dangerous cliff! Come down from there Jamie! Something's going to happen!" Jane shouted at her. "This cliff is the sturdiest thing in town!" Jamie replied. "Jamie, please… Just come down… Let's talk about this, as adults!" Jane said, trying to reason with her. "Jane at one point in our relationship, I thought we were really something together. But really, it was nothing, I always knew we would make our way back together, but it's just not true anymore…" Jamie said, looking down the cliff. "Jamie, please don't do this… You got so much to live for…" "Don't you think I know that? I have a sister and a niece to look after! I can't leave them, they need me as much as I need them. Would never put them in that situation." As Jamie was about to walk off the cliff, the ground shifted, pushing Jamie to the edge. "Jane! Sweetheart, help me!" Jane yelled. Jane's mouth dropped, realizing she's using a Lion King reference.

Meanwhile, Santana and Dani were resting after an hour of alone time. "Santana, that was amazing…" Dani mumbled into Santana's neck. "It was, wasn't it?" Santana said, snuggling into Dani's chest. Then Ari started to cry, and it got louder and louder. Dani sighed. "I would get her San, but I'm still handcuffed…" Dani said, laughing. "Don't worry babe, I got her." Santana said, putting a big t-shirt on. Dani smiled, watching Santana walk to calm their little girl down. Then the door got knocked down, and Jack was there. Dani screamed. Santana ran out with Ari in her arms. "Where's Jamie?" Jack asked. Dani tried covering herself up, but couldn't really move. "We don't know where Jamie is!" Santana said, covering Dani with a nearby blanket. "Well, she's pestering my sister… Trying to stop her…" Jack mumbled. "Jamie could never hurt anyone… So right now you have two options: You can leave my house and go back to where ever you're from, or you can sit here and watch as my wife and I make love after I put our child to sleep. Your choice." Santana said, glaring at him. "I have a third option, how about I do this…" Jack said, taking out a knife. Dani screamed and Santana started freaking out, and help Arianna tightly. "Whatever you do, do not hurt our baby, she has so much to live for…" Dani said. "Well, I suppose I should quiet the loud one down…" Jack said, as he stabbed Dani in the stomach. "NOOO! Dani!" Santana screamed. Her scream woke up Arianna. After Jack realized what he had done, ran out of the apartment.

"Jane! You have to help me! Please! I won't bother you again if you help me!" Jamie yelled. "Jamie all I care about is you! I want you to be with me forever! You can bother me every second of everyday! I will get you out of this, and when I do, will you… Will you marry me?" Jane asked. "Yes! Jane I will marry you, just help me!" Jamie screamed. Jane realized she ahs to calm Jamie down in order to help her up. She started to play _Brave_ by Sara Bareilles on her phone.

**You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you**

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  


**(This song is playing during this scene!)** The scene switches to Santana crying, next to Dani. "Santana, you have to take care of Ari…" Dani managed to say. "No, I can't do this without you!" Santana cried. "San, you have to… Arianna needs you…" "No, she needs both of us, she needs you… I need you! I love you, Dani!" Santana cried. "I love you too…" Dani whispered. Santana quickly called 9-1-1. "You'll be fine… Help is on the way… Arianna will have two mothers, Jamie will have her sister, and I will have my wife!" Santana cried.

**With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave**

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave  


"Jamie! You have to be brave! I can't help you if you're struggling and scared!" Jane told her. "I'm trying, Jane! I'm slipping!" Jamie cried. "Take me my hand!" Jane said, reaching out.

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  


The ambulance came and took Dani, Santana and Ari all to the hospital.

**I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave**

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
See you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you 

_**Well! That's the end of chapter 10! What will happen next? Will Jane save Jamie? Will Dani survive to see Ari's 1**__**st**__** birthday? Will Jamie really marry Jane? Read on to find out next! Please review! (I'm sorry if you guys didn't like the rape situation… I hope this made you feel better about the story and didn't turn you away!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Gotye. I do however own the characters; Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank and Arianna.**

**Chapter 11:**** Finding Jamie Part 1**

Santana fell asleep next to Dani in her hospital bed. Santana woke up, and looed around. She decided to get up and go pick up Arianna from Millie and Frank's apartment and come back to see if Dani is awake. It's the day after Dani had gotten stabbed. She had minor surgery, and it was successful. The doctor gave her meds to let her rest and speed the healing process faster. Santana knocked on the door to Millie and Frank's apartment. "Hello Santana, how are you?" Frank asked. "I'm doing better, thank-you. How was Ari?" Santana asked him. "She was an angel!" Millie called. Santana smiled. "How's Dani doing?" Frank asked. "She's still completely out, but the doctor said she should be waking up sometime today. Again, I'm so sorry if Ari was a bother to you guys last night, I just… I needed to focus on Dani…" Santana told him. "Hey, it was no problem, we understand completely." Frank told her. "I agree with Frank, Santana. We will gladly take Ari for you two anytime! She's so perfect! Besides, Dani is important to us all. I know you were scared out of your mind, and Ari would've known you were upset and made it worse for you." Millie said handing Ari to her. "Hey mija! Did you miss me?" Santana asked with a smile on her face. Ari giggled and drooled on Santana's face. **(If you don't know: mija = daughter in Spanish!)**

"Any news about Jamie?" Santana asked, as she bounced Arianna in her arms. Millie shook her head. "The police are still searching for her. Jane is going completely bonkers!" "I told them I would go out myself to find that girl, but they wouldn't let me." Frank said sadly. "Well, I was thinking for the time being that if Jamie still isn't found when Dani wakes up, I would wait to tell her. Although she will be mad at me for it, I just don't want her to freak out about it, and have to stay in the hospital longer than she needs to." Santana said. "I think that would be the best thing for Dani. I know it will kill her, but she needs to heal herself first before going to find Jamie." Millie said, sighing sadly. "I just hope they find her soon, because it's just going to get colder…" Frank said. Santana thanked the couple again, and made her way back to the hospital with Arianna. "Come on Ari, we're going to visit mommy in the hospital. Maybe your cuteness will wake her…" Santana said, tickling Ari. Santana made it back to Dani's room, and placed Ari on Dani's bed. "Go ahead Ari. Play on mommy, just be careful." Santana told her. Ari pulled the bed sheets and did other adorable things. Santana was texting her mother back when she looked up to check Ari, and she was bouncing on Dani. _She can't bounce on Dani by herself… She's not coordinated or stable yet…_ Santana thought. She moved her phone and saw Dani smiling and bouncing Ari. "Dani!" Santana cried. "Ari looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw her… And so do you…" Dani said softly, smiling at Santana.

Jane sat on Jack's bed, waiting for him to come home. Jack opened his door and slightly jumped when he saw Jane sitting there. "Jane, I didn't see you there. What do you need?" Jack asked. "What do I need? Hm. That's a good question, brother. What I need is for the police to find Jamie. What I need is for my future sister-in-law to still be alive and well to take care of my niece Arianna!" Jane said, growling at him. "That baby isn't your niece! You're not even related to that family! Jane, why do you even care about them? All they've done is pushed you to be with Jamie and look where that's gotten you: Nowhere! You don't need them, all you need is us, your real family." Jack told her. "They are my family. I've helped them basically raised that little girl. I love Jamie, and Ari. I'm not giving up on either of them. Dani and Santana have done what they had to do, to get Jamie and I together. Ever since you came back from juvenile detention center, you've been worse to everyone! You've put mom and dad through hell! You've ruined my life and you've ruined my chances of possibly being with the one person that I love. Now you're going to pay." Jane said, tackling Jack. Jane punched him and he responded with as many punches as Jane gave him. During the fight the song_ Somebody I used to know_ by Gotye played.

_**[Gotye:]**_**  
Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_**[Kimbra:]**_**  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**

_**[Gotye:]**_**  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

_**[x2]**_**  
Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)**

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody

Mr. and Mrs. Martinez heard the fighting from another room, and ran in to stop them. "Stop!" Cried Mrs. Martinez. Mr. Martinez separated the two. "Now what is going on?" He asked. "Jack ruined my life, Dad! He stabbed Dani! He made sure to scare Jamie and now she's nowhere to be seen! He was high and drunk the night this happened!" Jane yelled. "Jack, you were using drugs and drinking again? Please tell me this isn't true…" Mr. Martinez said. Jack didn't respond to him. "Jane, you don't need them!" "Yes I do Jack! Dani is more of a sibling to me than you ever were!" Jane replied. Jack got so angry that he pushed Mr. Martinez away, taking out his knife, and trying to stab Jane. Jane pushed him away, and ran out the door. Jack ran after her. "Let's fight like adults! Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't know how to fight!" Jane yelled. "Fine! No promises that it won't hurt!" Jack said as he punched Jane really hard.

Meanwhile, Dani was slowly catching up with Santana and Arianna. "I'm happy you're alright. I was so worried about you, Dani…" Santana said, trying to hold back her tears. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here now… I knew I couldn't leave you and Arianna alone. You two need me just as much as I need you guys. Plus, Jamie is counting on me." Dani told Santana. Ari smiled hugely at Dani. "Ari really missed you, apparently! We all did. You gave us quite a scare…" Santana told her. Dani smiled at her. "I missed you too! And especially you Ari!" Dani said, tickling Ari. Santana hugged softly. "I was really worried I would lose you forever." "San, it was only a small stabbing wound!" "It doesn't matter, the doctor said you lost a lot of blood and had to repair a few organs!" Santana told her. "Like I said before, I knew you and Arianna need me here, so I made sure I stayed. I love you, Santana Lopez. Why do you think I married you and had your baby?" Dani said with grin. "Okay smart-ass! Just because you're healing, doesn't mean you tease me! I even left Ari with your grandparents and spent the night with you!" Santana said. "Aw… You did that just for me? Was Ari well-behaved for them?" Dani asked. "Yes, Ari was as cute as usual! If I would've known his motives, I would've taken that stab for you!" Santana told her. "San, I would've been more of a wreck than you were. I would be completely broken! Oh my God! If you're this upset, how is Jamie taking this? Where is she? Thought she would be here as well!" Dani asked. "Well… Jamie is…" "Jamie is where, San?" " Jamie is with Jane at her college… Touring!" Santana told her. Dani raised her eyebrow at her, and Santana sighed. "Look, Dani I just wanted you to heal faster—" "Dani, sweetheart! We heard you woke up!" Millie called to her.

Frank walked in and smiled at the three girls. "Yeah, I'm awake and well!" Dani said smiling. "I'm glad you're alright. Your grandmother was worried that we'd lose both of you…" Frank said. "Lose both of us? Who?" Dani asked, confused. "Nothing dear, your grandfather is just not thinking clearly!" Millie said, elbowing Frank. "No, tell me. Santana was trying to tell me before!" Dani said. "Santana! How could you?" Millie asked. "Look, Dani is a smart woman! She knew I was hiding it from her I don't want to lie to my wife!" Santana said honestly. "Somebody please tell me what's going on?" Dani asked. "Well, the police haven't gotten back to me yet, so nothing has happened yet." Frank said. Dani rolled her eyes and held up Arianna a high as she could, and Santana, Millie and Frank all looked at her and quieted down. "Thank you! Jeez all I have to do is hold up this cute baby and I can get all the attention in the world!" Dani muttered. "What is it Dani dear?" Millie asked. "Who are you talking about? Is it Jamie?" Dani asked again. Millie sighed. "Millie, she's going to find out sooner or later. If we don't tell her, you know she'll be upset…" Frank said. "I know, Frank. Danielle, your sister was arguing with Jane and the reached that really high cliff in the park—" "Oh I know that one! Mount Clifford?" Dani asked. "Yes that one! Anyways, the ground shifted and pushed Jamie to the edge, and when she was going to reach Jane's hand, heavy snow fell, causing an avalanche. The police are looking everywhere for her, Dani… So far, they haven't found anything… Jamie's… Jamie's lost, sweetheart…" Millie said, turning away to hide her tears.

"W—What? No… They have to find her… They have to! Jamie couldn't have gotten far when the snow fell!" Dani said, panicking. "Dani, there was a ton of snow that fell that night. Jamie could possibly be underneath over 10 feet of snow and ice…" Frank said sadly. "I didn't want to worry you, Dani… I'm sorry…" Santana said remorsefully. "San, I forgive you… But they have to find her! I have to find her!" Dani said, trying to get up, but clutched her stomach from pain. "No! Dani, lie back down!" Santana told Dani, helping her. "This is the reason we didn't want to tell you, because we know how you get when something like this happens to Jamie." Millie said quietly. "This has never happen to Jamie! This is serious situation, guys! What if—What if they never find her?" Dani asked. "They will, Dani. Trust me, we have every cop in New York looking for her as we speak." Santana told her.

Meanwhile Jane sat inside talking to a local policeman, after multiple cops witnessed her and Jack's physical fight. Jack was arrested, but Jane just got a warning. "You're lucky you didn't get any charges, missy!" Mr. Martinez scolded. "He started it by coming back here…" Jane mumbled. "Jane, stop! I don't know what's gotten into you lately." Mrs. Martinez replied to her daughter. "It doesn't matter, it's getting later and colder, those cops are never going to find Jamie now…" Jane said going up to her bedroom crying. Jack on the other hand, was being taken to police station for questioning. "Yo, can we stop? Got to take a leak!" Jack called from the back seat. The cop driving sighed. "I suppose so." The cop pulled over and helped Jack out. "Just know I'll be keeping an eye on you." The cop warned. "Yeah, whatever." Jack replied. As Jack was about to pee, someone tackled him to the ground. "AHH!" Jack shouted. The cop looked towards Jack with his gun pointed. "Oh my God… It's you!" The cop said shockingly.

**Well! That's the end of Part 1 and chapter 11! Will Jamie ever be found? Who is that mysterious person who tackled Jack? Will Dani listen to the doctors and not go out looking for Jamie? Read on to find out more! Please review ****NICELY****. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs from the musical Wicked (Which I also do not own!) or Taylor Swift, or Queen. I do own however the characters; Jamie, Jane, Frank, Millie and Arianna.**

**Chapter 12:**** Find Jamie Part 2**

The cop looked towards Jack with his gun pointed. "Oh my God… It's you!" The cop said shockingly. Jack shook with fear, as he tried to get a good look at the person. "J—Jamie? Is that you?" Jack asked. "Wow, could you be more stupid, Jack? It's me your dumbass!" The man replied. "Oh! You! Alright it's party time!" Jack replied. "Alright, how did you and your wife get out of prison?" The cop asked. "My wife didn't, but I did! I helped Jack hide Jamie where no one will ever find her!" The man told the cop. "Why would you hide your daughter like that? She could die!" The cop yelled. "I don't care, I don't care about either of my daughters, besides they're a disgrace to my family anyways!" The man yelled. "Fine you're both going to prison!" The cop told him, handcuffing the man and returning Jack and the man into the car. The cop started driving to the station. In the back seat, the man whispered to Jack, "I hid her real good. She tried to fight, but she was too weak!" Jack smiled.

Dani sat on her bed, watching Ari play with her blocks cutely. Santana was finishing some paperwork for her job, and watching Dani at the same time. "San, you know you don't have to stay here all night. I can handle being on my own!" Dani told her. "I would, but I know you, Dani. You're going to try and escape and go find Jamie. That's not going to happen." Santana replied. "But San…." Dani whined. "Dani, you have to stay here! I mean who else is going to watch Ari play with her blocks when I'm doing paperwork?" "We are!" Frank said, coming into the room. "Dani called us and asked if we could watch Arianna tonight. Says she wanted some time alone with you…" Millie informed Santana. "Oh did she?" Santana asked with her eyebrow raised. "I did! I miss you San… I mean I love Ari to death, but watching her play with blocks all day is getting a little boring!" Dani told her. "Well… You could read to her!" Santana suggested. "Don't worry Santana, it's not a problem for us to watching Arianna. She's such an angel when we watch her!" Millie replied. "Alright, if you have no problem watching her, that would be gratefully appreciated!" Santana said. Dani and Santana kissed Ari good-bye and off she went with Frank and Millie. Once they were gone, Dani grinned at Santana. "Dani, you do know you're still recovering, right?" Santana asked. "I'm fully aware of that Santana… But I know for a fact that you can't resist me…" Dani said. "Dani, we can't have sex here!" "Why not? We've had sex at this hospital multiple times! What's different now?" Dani asked. Santana sighed. "I just don't want to hurt you, Dani. You're already in so much pain as it is!" Santana told her. "San, I'm fine! Look!" Dani asked, pulling the string apart from her hospital gown, leaving her completely nude. Santana's mouth dropped. Dani started to sing _As Long As You're Mine_ from the Broadway musical Wicked.

_**[ELPHABA] (Dani)**_**  
KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME**

AND JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

_**[FIYERO] (Santana)**_**  
MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I'M WISE  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...**

_**[BOTH]**_**  
EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...**

_**[FIYERO]**_**  
SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR ...**

_**[BOTH]**_**  
AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON'T CARE ...**

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

_**[Foyer studies her face.]**_****

_**[FIYERO]**_**  
What is it?**

_**[ELPHABA]**_**  
It's just- for the first time, I feel wicked. **

Santana looked at Dani with lust in her eyes. "I told you couldn't resist me, Santana…" Dani said with a grin. Santana rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. You got me to stop my paperwork. Now shut up and kiss me, you dork." Santana said, pulling Dani into a fierce kiss. Meanwhile, Jane sat in her room, crying. "This is all my fault… I can't believe she's gone…" Jane threw a pillow at her door. Then her father entered. "Look Jane, I know you really loved Jamie… But she might really be gone… I don't know what happened that night, or how Jack was involved, but I'm sorry this happened to you…" Mr. Martinez said, hugging her daughter. Jane cried on his shoulder. "B—Before she fell, I asked her to marry me… And she said yes!" Jane cried. Mr. Martinez face palmed his face, this making him feel even worse. Meanwhile, Frank was reading Arianna a story in their apartment when there was a knock on the door. "Let's go see who that is, huh Arianna?" Frank said, bouncing a bubbly Ari in his arms all the way to the door. He opened the door and a policeman was there. "What can I do for you, officer?" Frank asked. "I'm Officer Mercury, the one working on your granddaughter's case." He replied. "Oh that's right! Millie! Come here, the officer is here!" Frank called. Millie came to the door in excitement. "Oh that's wonderful! This means you've found our Jamie!" The Officer sighed sadly. "What? What's going on here?" Frank asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your son had gotten out of prison, and helped Jack Martinez who stabbed your other granddaughter, and hid her where we can't even find her. I don't know if we ever will. I'm so sorry." He told them. Millie shook her head. "No... You have to find Jamie! You just have to!" Millie cried. "I will personally help you find my granddaughter!" Frank yelled, scaring Arianna and making her cry. "Aw… I'm sorry sweetheart…" Frank told her, bouncing her again. The officer smiled. "Is that Dani's little girl? I heard her talking about her via ambulance when we took her in. May I hold her?" "Sure!" Frank said, giving Ari to the officer. "Hey there little one! You are so cute! What's her name?" Officer Mercury asked. "Her name is Arianna." Frank told him. "Arianna huh? You know what? I think I saw a small picture of you in the snow bank out there. I think I even have it, here. Is this Jamie's picture?" The officer asked. Millie nodded. "Yes, Jamie took that picture while playing with her at their apartment." "Well, that might help us find Jamie even more now. Thank you, Arianna for you help!" He said to Ari. Ari giggled and blew bubbles from her lips. The officer thanked Frank and Millie and left the apartment. Frank decided to call Dani to tell her what happened. The phone rang in the hospital room, and Santana quickly sat up and answered it. "H—Hello?" "Who is it, San?" Dani asked, kissing Santana's abdomen. "It's your grandfather." "Santana, it's Frank. The officer who's working on Jamie's case came here. Can I talk to Dani please?" "Of course!" Santana replied, handing the phone to Dani. Dani took her time and listened to Frank. "Thanks Grandpa, I'll let her know." Dani said, as she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Santana asked, kissing Dani's neck. "The officer said they might have a small lead on Jamie, but no thanks to my father…" "What do you mean? He's in prison…" "He somehow got out of prison." "What?! No way!" "Yeah way… So he helped that jackass Jack hide her even further than she was before… So they are having a hard time finding her…" "That's it…" Santana said, getting redressed. "What San?" "I'm going to help them find Jamie! I bet there's a million places they haven't checked!" Santana said, running out of the hospital. Santana went to the crime scene and went up to Officer Mercury. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Yes, I'm Santana Lopez, Dani's wife… Arianna's other mother…" She told him. "Oh yes! I met your daughter this afternoon! She was delightful!" He told Santana. "Well, how can I help you Santana?" He asked again. "I was hoping I could help you look for Jamie… I know what she was wearing, and I know a lot of hiding places around here. Please, I love that kid a lot…" Officer Mercury sighed. "I suppose we could use all of the help we can get. Why don't you get a head start?" Officer Mercury said, guiding Santana through the crime scene. Santana walked through, digging through every ditch. Then Santana noticed a small cave with a small light coming from it. "Have you checked in there?" Santana asked. "Not since Jamie was moved…" Mercury replied. Santana slowly walked into the cave. "Jamie? Are you in here?" Santana called. She went in further, and saw a person lying in there. "There's a person in here!" Santana called. Mercury ran in and looked at the person first. "They still have a pulse, but it's slow. Could you identify the person as Jamie if needed to?" Mercury asked. Santana nodded and went in.

Inside, Santana was scared straight, but on the outside she tried to remain calm. _What if it is Jamie? If it is, you have to stay strong, for her sake…_ Santana thought to herself. Santana squatted down and looked at the body. There below her was none other than Jamie. Santana gasped and tried to hold her tears back. Jamie's clothes were soaking wet, torn, and she had scratches all over her face. "Is that Jamie?" Mercury asked. Santana nodded. "Alright, I'll get somebody in here to bring her to the ambulance—" "No! I—I mean I will carry her there… She needs to know that someone who loves her is here." Santana said, picking up Jamie bridal style. Santana walked from the cave into the open field covered in snow. Slowly, Jamie opened her eyes and looked at Santana. "S—Santana?" "Jamie! No honey, don't speak. You're so incredibly weak right now… Just relax, Jamie. You're safe now… No one will hurt you again…" Santana told her. Jamie slowly nodded and fell back asleep. On the ride to the hospital, Santana felt more connected to Jamie and Dani. During the ride, the song the song _You're My Best Friend_ by Queen played.

**Ooo. you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live  
**

Jamie was rushed into the hospital and into the ER. Santana ran into Dani's room, and noticed she wasn't there. She saw her standing near the ER doors, watching as Jamie was pushed in. Streams of tears fell from Dani's eyes.

**You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend**

Santana went up to Dani and hugged her. "Thank you so much for finding Jamie. I will find someway to repay you for this." Dani cried into Santana. Santana hugged her tightly. Millie and Frank came in with a sleeping Arianna.****

Ooo, you make me live

I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend.

You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love  
The things that you do  
You're my best friend

Frank hugged Santana. "You really are a miracle! You truly are a member of our family!" Santana blushed and hugged him back.

**Ooo, you make me live.**

I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend. 

The doctor came out and looked at the family. "I'm telling you this right now: I'm not sure if we can strengthen Jamie's pulse, but we will try as hard as we can to save her." The whole family looked to each other, and cried a little bit harder.

**That's the end of chapter 12! Will Jamie survive? Will the whole family stick together during this difficult time? Will Jack and Jamie and Dani's father stay alive in prison? Will Jane find out any of this information? Read on to find out more! Please review! ****Nice reviews only****!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do own any Glee characters or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Journey. I do own the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank and Arianna.**

**Chapter 13:**** Journey to Life or Death**

"Dani, you can't just sit and wait around for Jamie…" Santana tells Dani. "I'm not just waiting around for her. I'm just making sure she's safe and mainly alive!" Dani replied. "Dani, Jamie will be fine, the doctor said—" "The doctor said he may not be able to speed up her heart rate, San!" Dani said crying. "Okay, so he did say that… But have you ever known Jamie to give up?" Santana asked. Dani sniffled and shook her head. "That's right. Jamie will fight to be here. She knows you, Ari and I need her support and love… Especially Ari! She can't leave here, knowing Ari will never know her. Isn't that right Ari? You love Aunt Jamie right?" Santana asked Ari. Arianna smiled at Santana and hid in Dani's chest. "Dani, I think she wants to play with you! You have to play peek-a-boo with Ari! She's so adorable!" Santana said, trying to encourage Dani. "I don't know San, I'm just scared for Jamie…" Dan replied. "Don't worry! Ari and I will get you started! Come here Ari!" Santana said, placing Ari on Dani's lap. Santana covered Ari's eyes with her hands. "Where did mommy go? Where did she go?" Santana asked, smiling at her daughter. Ari tried to push Santana's hands away. "Oh no you don't! You little cheater!" Santana said, tickling Ari. "She gets that from you, Santana!" Dani said with a small smile. Santana replaced her hands in front of Ari's eyes.

"Where did mommy go Ari? Where is she?" Santana asked again. "Ari I can't find you! Where did you go?" Dani asked, getting more into it. Santana removed her hands from Ari's face. "Peek-a-boo! There she is!" "I found you Ari!" Ari giggled hysterically. Dani and Santana laughed along with her. "Alright, I think it's mommy's turn!" Santana told Dani. Dani covered her face. "Where are you Ari? I can't find you!" "Where did mommy go? You got to find her Ari!" Santana said, encouraging her daughter. Ari wiggled her way up on Dani and tried to move her hands. "Arianna Danielle you are such a little cheater!" Dani said, tickling Ari more. Ari giggled even more hysterically. Santana laughed and smiled at her wife. "I told you, Ari's giggles make everything better…" Santana said. "You're right, San! I should listen to you more often. Huh Ari? We got to listen more to mama huh?" Dani asked. "You know she's old enough now that we can start teaching her to talk!" Santana suggested. "I know! Ari is getting so big!" Dani said, making Ari move around. Jane knocked on Dani's door. "Hey guys…" "Hey Jane!" Dani said. "Why are you both so cheery?" Jane asked. "We were just playing with Ari! Trying to not worry about Jamie. Aunt Jamie is going to be just fine, right Ari?" Dani asked. Ari pulled Dani's hair, and giggled. "And now we're in the pulling hair stage… Great…" Dani groaned. "Arianna don't pull mommy's hair! Hair is pretty look at it!" Santana told Ari, letting her pet Dani's hair. "Wow… I didn't know my hair would turn into a petting zoo!" Dani chuckled. "Guys! What's going on with Jamie?" Jane asked.

"Well, what do you mean?" Santana asked. "Well, I saw what happened on the news? Why didn't anyone tell or call me? Jamie is just as important to me as she is to you guys!" Jane argued. "Well… I didn't know what happened that night… I didn't know if you were together or not…" Dani said quietly. "Either if we were together or not, I'm still her best friend! I proposed to her before she fell, Dani!" Jane told her. Dani and Santana gasped. "Oh… Well, I suppose Jamie isn't awake to tell you that… Or if she even remembers…" Jane said quietly. "Y—You proposed to my sister while trying to save her? What did she say?" Dani asked. "She said yes, but I'm not sure if it was only to get her up, or if she really meant it…" Jane replied. "I'm sure Jamie meant it, Jane…" Santana said reassuringly. "Just text me what happened, and I'll be out of your hair…" Jane said, leaving the room. Dani looked to Santana. "San, what do you think of this?" Dani asked. "I don't know… I do believe Ari would be a very cute flower girl!" Santana said. "Santana! My little sister is too young to get married!" "Dani we were married around her age! Huh, it'll be our 3-year anniversary soon… And Ari's 1st birthday!" Santana said, wiggling Ari around on her lap. Dani sighed. "Dani, don't worry about this right now. Jamie is still being worked on by the doctor as we speak!" Santana told her.

Jamie lied on her hospital bed, ad the doctor tried to steady her heat beat. "Her heart is definitely not giving up, it's trying to keep up, but something is just slowing it down…" The doctor stated. "Have you given her fluids?" The nurse asked. "I have. They are slowly making her stronger because she was dehydrated." The doctor replied. "Well, have you thought about putting in a stint so the blood can flow smoother and easier?" The nurse asked. "None of the organs were crushed, it's just her overall breathing and heart rate…" The doctor replied again. "What about a pacemaker?" "A pacemaker? But she's so young… Plus nothing is wrong with the organs…" The doctor stated. Then Jane knocked on the door. "Can I help you?" The doctor asked. "Yes, I'm Jamie's girlfriend, I was wondering if I could sing to her… It usually makes her happy." Jane asked. "That could possibly speed her heart rate back to normal… The floor's yours!" The doctor said. "Before I start, I just want to tell you Jamie, that the last time you were in this hospital, I was unfaithful to you. That was what caused most of our problems. I'm not going to do that this time, I'm staying faithful to you…" Jane told her. Jane was going to sing _Faithfully_ by Journey.

**Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire**

They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you

And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Whooa, oh-oh-ooh  
Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh  
Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours

I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully

As soon as Jane finished her song, Jamie's heart rate instantly sped back up. Jane started to cry, and kissed Jamie's forehead. "Wow. I have never seen that happen so quickly before. She must really love you, because her heart is beating regularly now!" The doctor said. "I'll go tell the good news to her sister." The nurse replied. Dani and Santana continued talking when the nurse came into the room. "I have some news about Jamie!" The nurse said. "Oh no…. Please tell me my sister isn't dead…" Dani pleaded. "Jamie's heart rate is back to normal! Her girlfriend came in and sang to her, and her heart rate instantly sped up!" The nurse said cheerfully. "Oh my God! That's amazing news! Thank you!" Dani said. The nurse left the room, and Dani hugged Santana. "Dani, this is wonderful news!" "I know! I don't think I could be any happier at this moment!" Dani said, kissing Santana. Ari interrupted them by bouncing on Dani's lap. "Aww… I guess someone wants some attention!" Dani said, as she raspberries Ari's stomach. "I'll go call your grandparents!" Santana said, kissing Dani's forehead.

Jane sat in Jamie's room, and stroked her arm with her fingers. "I'm so happy I could make you all better, Jamie. I mean not completely better, but somewhat. This time, we'll get it right, I promise. I mean the third times a charm, right?" Jane asked, joking to herself. "She looks more peaceful now." Santana said. Jane jumped a little when she heard Santana's voice. "Y—Yeah, she does. Looks more relaxed." Jane replied. "You really love Jamie, don't you?" Santana asked. "I really do. She's shown me so much, in the past couple of years." Jane replied. "Yeah I know. Dani has too. I don't know what I would do if I was in your position, Jane." Santana said. "I don't know how I would like having a family right now, like you Santana. I don't think I ever want children…" Jane said quietly. "Why not? Isn't Ari adorable?" Santana asked. "Oh absolutely! She's the most adorable baby girl in the world! I would be just fine with just having Ari as our niece, but I know Jamie wants children… I just don't want to put them in the situation of my family. I mean my parents, they raised Jack and I the same, and he still turned out badly… I don't think I could handle having a bad child…" "Jane, you and Jamie are good people. If you have children together, they will be the cutest kids in the world! Besides, they'll have the most awesome aunts!" Santana said, walking away. "Yeah, they will be cute…" Jane said remembering a past conversation between her and Jamie.

"_**Hey Jamie?" "Yeah Jane?" "Do you ever want kids?" "Of course I do!" Jamie said, snuggling into Jane's chest. "Why?" "Why do I want kids? Because! 1**__**st**__** of all, they will be yours. 2**__**nd**__** of all, they will be small and cuter versions of us!" Jamie replied. "I suppose so." "Why don't you want kids?" Jamie asked. "Because what if we raise them wrong and they turn out to be bad people?" Jane asked. "We won't! We know right from wrong parenting! I mean, we have Dani and Santana as role models!" Jamie said excitedly. "Well, at least we have Dani…" Jane mumbled. Jamie elbowed Jane. "Stop, Santana is a good person. She just has some attitude issues and other things… But Santana is a good person!"**_

Jane sighed happily. "I will have your children, Jamie…" "Jane, we have to get married first…" Jane turned to Jamie and sees she's awake. "Jamie!" "Hey beautiful…" Jamie said with a smile. Meanwhile, Santana walked back into Dani's room. She watches from the doorway. "Come on Ari… Say mommy… You can do it!" Dani said, encouraging Ari. "I think we should start out with a smaller word first, babe…" Santana said with a smile. "Although you're the mommy, I think mama is easier for Ari. When she talks more, we'll show her who's who!" Santana said. Dani nodded and smiled at Santana. "Ari, say ma-ma… Come on!" Santana said. Ari looked around the room, and then at Santana. "Mm… Ma-ma…" Dani and Santana gasped happily. "Yes! That's right! I'm your mama!" Santana exclaimed. "Mama! Mama!" Ari mumbled. "Oh no, San! Now she won't ever stop talking!" Dani said, laughing. "Well, at least she'll be talking about us and nothing bad! I know I was a bad baby…" Santana said, grinning at Dani. "You're still bad, baby!" Dani replied. Then a nurse wheeled Jamie into Dani's room.

"Jamie!" Dani cried. "Hey Dani…" Jamie replied with a smile. "You're… You're awake!" Dani exclaimed. "Well, I have to be, I couldn't sleep knowing my little niece wants to see me…" Jamie said smiling. Dani moved over to Jamie's bed, taking Arianna with her. "Mama! Mama!" Ari bubbled out. Jamie gasped. "S—She can talk now?" "Well, she only knows that 1 word, thanks to San!" Dani said laughing. "Hey! It's the easiest word a baby could know!" Santana said. Jamie smiled at Ari, bouncing on Dani's leg. "She got so beautiful, Dani…" Jamie said quietly. "Jamie, please don't try so hard to wake up… You've been through a lot, you need rest." "So do you Dani… Take a nap with me?" Dani nodded, and gave Ari to Santana. "We'll leave you two to rest. I'll take Ari home for the night. I'll call you later, okay?" Santana said, kissing Dani good-bye. "I'll keep an eye on her, San…" Jamie said as she fell asleep. Santana smiled and walked back to the apartment. Meanwhile, Jane was asleep in her bed. She started having a dream with Jamie and her, with the song _Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' _by Journey playing.

**You make me weep and wanna die  
Just when you said we'd try**

****Jane is standing in a room, and sees Jamie on a bed. "Jamie!" Jane called. Jamie didn't reply. Then another woman joins her there, and they start kissing.

**Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other  
When I'm alone all by myself  
You're out with someone else  
Lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other**

****"NOO! Jamie! Please.. You're mine! All mine!" Jane cried. Jamie ignores Jane's calls and continues to get more and more intimate with this woman.

**You're tearin' me apart  
Every, every day  
You're tearin' me apart  
Oh what can I say?  
You're tearin' me apart**

It won't be long, yes, till you're alone  
When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home  
Cause he's lovin', who he's touchin',  
He's squeezin' another

Jane starts to cry. "Jamie, please…. I love you… Why are you doing this to me?" Jamie looks to Jane, moaning from the other girl's doings.****

He's tearin' you apart  
Every, every day  
He's tearin' you apart  
Oh girl what can you say?  
Cause he's lovin', touchin' another  
Now it's your turn girl to cry  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na

"NOO!" Jane cried. All of a sudden Jane was shook awake by her father. "Jane, what's going on? You were screaming… What's wrong?" Mr. Martinez asked. Jane caught up with her breathing. "It's fine, Dad… It… It was only a bad dream." Mr. Martinez nodded and went back to bed. Jane rubbed her face. "Yeah… The thing is, it wasn't just a bad dream… It was a nightmare… I hope…"

**That's the end of the chapter! What did you think? Will Jamie and Jane stay together? Is Santana happy with the life she's living? Will Jamie's heart rate stay up to beat? Read on to find out! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do not own any songs by Journey. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, and Arianna.**

**Chapter 14:**** Flashbacks and Memories**

Dani was checking e-mail when a nurse came in. "Excuse Mrs. Lopez, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have your discharge form here." The nurse said quietly. "No, it's alright! Thank-you!" Dani said, signing the form. "Alright, you're good to go!" The nurse said. "Thank-you. When Jamie wakes up, can you tell her that I will be back to visit her later?" Dani asked. "Of course!" The nurse said, as she walked away. Dani got redressed, kissed Jamie's forehead and left the hospital. She was excited to go back to the apartment with Santana and Arianna. When she got to the apartment, she snuck into bed with Santana. She began to kiss up her arms, until Santana woke-up. "Mm… Feels nice… Wait a minute… What the—" "Thinking I was someone else, baby?" Dani asked with a smirk. "No I was not! I was just dreaming it was you, didn't know you were actually here! How… Why are you here?" Santana asked. "I see you're not happy to see me this morning, love…" Dani mumbled. "No Dani, I am! I'm just confused is all!" Santana replied. " I got discharged this morning, sleepy-head!" Dani said, trying to stay positive. "Oh! Now I'm caught up!" Santana said, smiling. "You are so dorky when your tired, San!" Dani said. "Oh yeah? So what am I when I'm pleasuring you? Hmm?" Santana asked, softly kissing Dani's neck. Dani rolled her head back and moaned. "So damn sexy…" Dani flipped them over and kissed Santana. "We have so much time to catch up on…" Santana said. "I agree…" Dani murmured.

Meanwhile Jamie was eating her breakfast while watching TV. "Hello Jamie. How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked as he came into the room. "I feel great, thanks!" Jamie replied. "Alright, I will check on you again in a while. You're sister will come later to visit you." He said, leaving the room Jamie nodded, waiting for whoever decided to visit her next. Jane entered and smiled at Jamie. "Hey beautiful..." "Hey Jamie!" Jane went over and kissed Jamie's forehead. "So what's up?" Jamie asked. "Well… I have a question for you…" "What is it?" Jamie asked. "Well, do you remember what happened before you fell?" Jane asked. "Yeah some of it. We were fighting, the ground shifted, I was hanging on the edge… Um…-" "I proposed to you?" Jane said quietly. "Y—You did that?" Jane nodded. "What did I say? How did I respond?" Jamie asked. "You told me yes, but I think it was only to get you off the edge of that cliff… So I don't think it counts…" Jane said quietly. Jamie sighed sadly. "Jane, I am so sorry… I didn't know!" "It's not your fault… You were thrown off a cliff, and hidden by your psychotic father…" "I do remember my father moving me… I tried to run, to move away from him… But I couldn't move… I was so scared…" "You don't have to be scared anymore, Jamie… You're safe now… You're healing and safe. I promise Jamie, no one will take me away from you… I'm here to protect you, I'm here to love you…" Jane told her. "I love you too…" Jamie replied. Jane lied down next to Jamie on her bed. "You know, I miss falling asleep with you at night…" Jane said smiling. "I miss that too." Jamie replied. Jane quick got up and shut the door and the lights. "This is so much better…" Jane said grinning. _Open Arms_ by Journey played, as Jane showed her love to her partner.

**Lying beside you  
Here in the dark  
Feeling your heartbeat with mine  
Softly you whisper  
You're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are  
By my side  
**

Jane slowly moved her hospital gown down Jamie's shoulder, kissing it lightly.

**So now I come to you  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms  
**

Jane slowly kisses Jamie, holding her tight in her arms.

**Living without you  
Living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you  
Wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home**

"I was so scared that I had lost you…" Jane whispered.****

But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay  


"I knew I had to stay, because my heart only beats for you…" Jamie said, kissing Jane fiercely.

**So now I come to you  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms **

While Jamie and Jane made love in the hospital, Santana and Dani cuddled on the couch, waiting for Arianna to wake up from her nap. "Dani? Can I ask you something?" "Of course San, what's up?" Dani asked. "Well… I was wondering if you ever thought of… Having another baby…" Santana mumbled. "Santana Lopez? Is that you?" Dani asked, poking her and laughing. "I'm serious, Dani!" "I know it just shocked me is all! I didn't know you wanted more children! I just assumed you thought Ari was plenty!" Dani replied. "Well… You know that you and Ari both have a special place in my heart. Always will, but Ari could always use a younger sibling to play with! Not saying that we aren't great playmates because we are!" "Yeah sure we are. You just got to work on your sharing habits!" Dani said, laughing. "Well sorry! I don't like to share what's mine!" Santana said. "San, you stole one of Ari's blocks and wouldn't give it back to her!" Dani reminded her. "Well… I wanted it…" Santana mumbled. "You made her cry because you wouldn't give it back!" Dani said, trying not to laugh. "Well… I did claim it…" Santana mumbled again. "San, you know I'm teasing you… And you're right; maybe having another baby will be fun! Ari is getting so big, so fast. Pretty soon she'll be independent, and won't need us much anymore…" Dani said.

"Not true! Ari will always need us in some way." Santana told her. "Still, San. We're so busy and also Ari is a lot of work as it is, and having another baby on top of that…" "Please, take your time thinking about it, okay?" Santana said. "Mama! Mama!" Ari called. Santana and Dani smiled at each other. "I'll get her. When she's done we can go visit Jamie, if you want." Santana said, kissing Dani's forehead. "Yeah, that sounds great." Dani replied. _Santana really wants another baby? I still can't believe that… Ari's so much work as it is… I don't know if another one would be a good idea… I just can't tell Santana what the doctor told me… _Dani thought, also going to a flashback.

"_**Dani, I'm afraid I have some bad news…" "What is it? What's wrong?" Dani asked. "Well… You stabbed pretty deeply and low… I'm afraid that you can no longer bare any children, because of this… I'm so sorry…" The doctor said, sympathetically. Dani immediately starts to cry.**_

"Dani? Dani?" "Huh? What?" Dani asked. "Dani? What's up? I've been calling your name for a while now… Is everything okay?" Santana asked. Dani sighed. "Alright, there's something you've been hiding from me…" Santana said, placing Ari in her playpen. "Santana I'm so sorry! I just… I didn't want to disappoint you, because you were so excited about the whole 'Let's have another baby' thing, and—" "Whoa! Slow down, baby! Tell me from the beginning!" Santana said. Dani sighed and tried not to cry. "Santana I'm so sorry!" Dani said, hugging Santana. "Dani? A—Are you leaving me and taking Ari with you?" Santana asked, nervously. "No! Of course not! I would never, ever do that to you, Santana!" "Then what's wrong? Tell me…" Santana asked. Dani sighed. "You know you can tell me anything, you know that, Dani…" "I know, San… After the doctor talked to me after the stabbing, he said that… That the stab was really deep and low… Because of this, I… I…" Dani said, trying to finish the sentence. "You what Dani? Is it deathly? Cancerous? Please tell me…" Santana asked. "No, none of that… I just…. I can no longer have children… I just didn't tell you because… Because I didn't want to disappoint you, San…" Dani said. "Danielle Lopez, I'm overall thankful that you're alive from that!" Santana said hugging her wife tightly. "Dani, if we decide to have another child, I can carry it! No big deal! I mean I know it was a big deal and an amazing experience for you, and I know that this must be hard to deal with, but it's my turn to have this experience for us…" Santana said. Dani nodded and hugged Santana tighter. "Come on, let's go visit Jamie. As a family." Dani said, holding Santana's hand. Dani also picked up Ari and they went over to the hospital.

Jamie and Jane lied on her bed, snuggling together as one. "I think that was the best, yet…" Jamie said, grinning. "Well it really meant something this time. We really expressed our love together…" Jane said, smiling back. "True… But our first time did as well…" "Yeah it did… But then Dani walked in on us…" Jane chuckling. "Yeah, either we walk in on them or they do to us… Nothing's private between us anymore!" Jamie said smiling. "Arianna's going to grow up around women, so at least she won't ask questions!" Jane replied. "Not necessarily true! Little kids ask questions whether or not you are the same sex!" Jamie said. "Okay child expert!" Jane said rolling her eyes. "I studied them for a while, but I'm more into writing, computer stuff, or photography!" Jamie replied. "Really?" "Yeah! It's all cool stuff!" Jamie said laughing. "Jamie, can I tell you something?" Jane asked. "Of course! What's up?" Jamie asked, turning towards Jane. "Well… I had a nightmare a few days ago… It was about you… And another woman... I was screaming for you to stop, but you just stared at me… It really hurt me…" Jane said quietly. Jamie hugged her girlfriend. "Wait, you had a nightmare that I was sleeping with another woman? That's crazy!" Jamie replied. "Jamie, I mean it! It was scary!" Jane said. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry you had a bad dream. Seriously though, I would never do that to you. I love you, and we're together now, forever." Jamie said, snuggling into Jane.

As soon as they snuggled into each other, Dani, Santana and Ari walked in. "Come on Ari, let's go visit Aunt Jamie, huh?" Santana asked. Ari reached out to be held by Santana. Santana took her and smiled. "Jamie? Why are your lights off? Duh. She's sleeping! But… There's another person in there with her… Oh my God!" Dani said loudly. Jane and Jamie sat straight up and covered themselves. "Whoa!" Santana said, covering Ari's eyes. Ari tried to move Santana hands and was giggling. "No Ari, this isn't peek-a-boo!" Santana said. "Dani, I'm sorry! I didn't know when you were coming…" Jamie said. "It's fine… We'll come back in 5 minutes… " Dani said. As Dani walked out, Santana said to Ari, "No Ari we don't look at naked ladies!" Jamie sighed and rubbed her face. "Why is she angry with you? It's not like they've never had sex in this hospital before!" Jane exclaimed. "Just calm down. I'll talk to her and see what her problem is. Meanwhile, you can think about this: We've talked about having children, right?" "Of course we have. Why bring it up now?" Jane asked. "Well… I want one… With you…" "Now?" "Yes now! Why not? Now's the perfect time! Ari can have a little cousin to play with, and we could movie in with Dani and Santana, or all of us get a bigger apartment together! It would be great!" Jamie said. "I don't know, Jamie… " "Just please, think about?" Jamie asked. Jane nodded and kissed her forehead. Both got redressed and Jane left the hospital.

Minutes later, Dani walked in with her eyes covered. "Can we come in now?" "Yes you can, sassy pants!" Jamie responded. Dani groaned at Jamie's words. "I'm not sassy, okay? That was really inappropriate what you and Jane did!" Dani told her. "What did we do? We just had sex!" "In a hospital!" "Oh come on Dani! Like you've never done that before! I know you have!" Jamie exclaimed. "Okay, fine I have! So what?" "So what? Dani you're yelling at me for nothing! I'm perfectly fine!" "No you're not fine! You will never be fine!" Dani shouted. Jamie sat and looked at Dani, confused. Santana walked in with Ari in her arms. "What's going on here?" Santana asked. "I'm just as confused as you are, San…" Jamie said, not taking her eyes away from Dani. "Dani, what happened?" Santana asked, placing Ari on Jamie's bed. Dani immediately broke down in Santana's arms. "She was yelling at me and told me I'm not fine, when I am…" Jamie said quietly. "Dani, what's wrong?" Santana asked. "I know Daddy hurt you, Jamie but—" "Oh my God… You did not just call him 'Daddy'! Dani he is no father to us! You know that! He moved me further in the freezing snow! He made our 'mother' shoot me!" Jamie told her. "They're still our parents…" Dani mumbled. "Dani, come with me…" Santana said, taking Dani out of the room. "What is going on with your mommy, Ari?" Jamie asked her niece. "Mama?" Ari mumbled.

"Dani, what's going on? You hate your parents! Especially because of what they've done to Jamie!" Santana told her wife. "Yeah well… Maybe I've changed my mind…" "Dani, you are just upset because you told me you can't have anymore children?" Santana asked. Dani collapsed in Santana's arms. "San… That's all I wanted to be besides a rock star… I wanted to be a mother…" "Dani… You are a mother! We have a daughter together! A perfect, healthy little mija named Arianna Danielle… After you, because you are that amazing to us…" Santana said. "I know…" Dani said quietly. "Dani I will carry our next child if you want one. I will let you know every feeling I have, every craving, every little detail you want to know! You can have your hands on my stomach 24/7 if you want! I know your hurt by this, and I'm so sorry this happened to you… I wish I could've stopped this, but we can't turn back time…" Santana said sadly. Dani sighed. "I'm sorry too, San… Was just really upset and I took it out on Jamie…" "Are you angry because she slept with Jane?" "No… I'm upset because I heard them talking about themselves having a baby…" "What? That's crazy, but they are adults now. They can make their own decisions…" Santana said. "San, they're not even married yet, though!" Dani mentioned. "I know, Dani. You got to let them make decisions on their own. Dani, Jamie is only 3 years younger than us. You got to let her go, she's not a little girl anymore, she's a grown woman." Santana said. Dani nodded and went back in the room with Santana. "Is everything okay, now?" Jamie asked. Dani nodded. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I'm just upset." "About what Dani?" Jamie asked. "I can no longer have children because of the stabbing…" Dani said quietly. "Oh my God… Dani I'm so sorry, I had no idea…" "It's not your fault… I shouldn't mention 'father' and take things out on you. I'm sorry. You can do whatever you want, okay? I'll always be here for you, if you ever need me." Dani said hugging her sister. "Thanks Dani. I really appreciate it." Jamie replied.

Then, a nurse came in and gave Jamie her discharge form. The form girls went back to the apartment. Dani put herself and Ari down for a nap, and Santana and Jamie sat on the couch watching TV. Santana got bored and started to tickle Jamie. "Santana! Stop!" Jamie laughed. Both started tickling each other, and Jamie landed on Santana lap. Both looked at each other, eyes wandering each other's faces. For some reason, both leaned in close to each other's faces, and softly kissed. Once the kiss was broken, both look at each other. "D—Did we just do that?" Jamie asked. Santana nodded. "Y—Yeah we did…" "Oh my God…" Both girls said at the same time.

**Well that's the end of the chapter! Will Jamie and Santana's kiss just be forgotten or will it happen again? Will Dani and Santana have another baby? Will Jane and Jamie go through with the possibility of marriage and a baby? Read the last chapter of this story coming soon! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Journey or Bryan Adams. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Frank, Millie and Arianna.**

**Chapter 15:**** Last Chances**

Santana and Jamie sat on the couch watching TV. Santana got bored and started to tickle Jamie. "Santana! Stop!" Jamie laughed. Both started tickling each other, and Jamie landed on Santana lap. Both looked at each other, eyes wandering each other's faces. For some reason, both leaned in close to each other's faces, and softly kissed. Once the kiss was broken, both look at each other. "D—Did we just do that?" Jamie asked. Santana nodded. "Y—Yeah we did…" "Oh my God…" Both girls said at the same time. The two immediately moved away from each other, when Dani came back into the living room. "Can't sleep, babe?" Santana asked. "I just came out to get some water, is everything okay out here? You guys seem kind of tense." Dani asked. "Oh God! No… We're fine!" Jamie said. "Yeah, Dani don't worry about it! We're just chilling!" Santana said. "Okay… Whatever you say…" Dani said, going back to sleep. Both sighed in relief when Dani went back to into her room. "Okay, we can never do that again, or even speak about it! Deal?" Santana said. "Deal." Jamie replied. Santana nodded and looked over at Jamie. "San, you just said—" Jamie was about when she was cut off by Santana's lips on hers. Jamie immediately pulled away. "Santana, we have to stop! Dani is my sister, and you're her wife! I'm in a relationship!" Jamie exclaimed. "I'm sorry… I had just had an urge… It won't happen again…" Santana said quietly. Jamie rolled her eyes. "Come here…" Jamie said, pulling Santana in for another kiss.

"No, not here. Let's go somewhere else, like a hotel…" Santana said. "A hotel? Santana… What if something happens?" Jamie said quietly. "It won't… You're like a sister to me—" "A sister that you can make out with?" Jamie asked, raising her eyebrow. Santana sighed. "Alright, let's go somewhere that we can talk about this…" Santana said. "Alright. I'll meet you in the car." Jamie said. Santana left a note for Dani and went to the car. Santana drove them to a near café and the two got coffee. "Okay, so for some reason we suddenly feel attracted to each…" Santana said. "Yeah… I can't screw up with Jane again… We just made up… I love her, Santana…" "I love Dani too, Jamie. Your sister and Ari the most important things in my life. And you are too, but I love them differently than I love you." Santana said. "I love Dani very much, she took care of me when my parents wouldn't. Her and Ari are important to me as well. You are too, San, but in a different way. But Jane, she is so important to me. If I screw this up this time, I'll lose her forever…" Jamie said. "I can't lose Dani again. Or even worse: I can't lose Ari… She's my whole world besides Dani…" Santana said. "Well, then we can't ever kiss or anything else ever again." Jamie said. Santana nodded. "What are we going to do if… If we have urges for each other?" Santana asked. "Well, take it out on your wife! And I'll use Jane… We absolutely have to do this… Can't touch or kiss or anything ever again…" Jamie said.

Santana nodded in agreement. The two went back to the apartment, and saw Dani playing with Ari. "Hey you two! Did you have a good time together?" "What do you mean together?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, we're just buddies! Sisters for that matter!" Santana said. "Okay… You guys are really acting odd… Here San, play with Ari… I'm going to take Jamie to another room to talk…" Dani said handing Ari to Santana. "To talk about what? We have nothing to talk about!" Jamie said, trying to act normal. "Yes we do, young sister… I over heard you and someone talking earlier…" Dani said. "Jamie and who honey?" Santana asked. "Jamie and Jane, you know that… Honey? You never call me that unless… Did you do something wrong, San?" Dani asked. "Me? Pshh… No! I'm a perfect angel, Dani dear!" Santana said. "Uh huh… I'll talk to you later, come along Jamie…" Dani said, bringing Jamie to her room. "At the hospital, I heard you and Jane talking about having a baby of your own…" Dani said. "Were you thinking of talking me out of it?" Jamie asked. "No, I was going to just tell you that I think you and Jane should practice living together and then adding on Ari on top of that for a weekend! I planned for San and I to out for the weekend… Would you be okay with that?" Dani asked. "Yeah! Sounds great!" Jamie said. _Now I get to get my mind off of that couple of kisses from Santana…_ Jamie thought. "Great! I already called Jane for you, and San and I will leave tonight! Ari will be with Grandma and Grandpa until tomorrow morning, okay? Thanks again Jamie!" Dani said kissing her forehead.

Dani went out to the living to find Santana trying to get Ari to walk. "Come on Ari! Just move your feet a little!" Santana said. Dani smiled on and sat on the floor. "Come here Ari! Come to mommy!" "Come on Ari! Let's show mommy what you can do!" Santana said encouragingly. Ari started walking with Santana and both women gasped happily. Jamie peered around the corner and looked at her sister and Santana. _Wow… They look so happy… And I know how happy they are… I'm happy with Jane… Yes… This will work out…_ Jamie thought. "Now, San I'm absolutely thrilled Ari is starting to walk! So I've arranged some time away for us over the weekend! It's close by just in case something happens!" Dani said. "That sounds amazing, baby! Thanks! When are leaving?" Santana asked. "Tonight!" Dani exclaimed. _Perfect, now I can focus on my wife and not on Jamie…_ Santana thought. "Sounds perfect, baby!" Santana replied. Jamie walked out and saw Ari. "Oh my God! She's walking!" Jamie exclaimed. "Yes she is! But it won't be long before she won't need any help and she'll be running around this place!" Santana said, smiling slightly at Jamie. "Yes she will! And don't worry, Jane and I will take good care of Ari while your gone. The door will locked and you know the usual procedure!" Jamie said. "Okay, well San and I will go pack, and you can watch Ari until Jane or Grandpa gets here." Dani said, taking Santana's hand and leading her into the bedroom.

"Dani, we don't have to leave for a while yet, so why are we packing?" Santana asked. Dani pushed Santana on the bed and grinned at her. "You are so wild, Santana Lopez… You truly are a wild thing… And that turns me on so much!" Dani said, kissing Santana. Dani decides to sing _Wild Thing_ by Bryan Adams.

**Wild thing  
I think I love you  
Wild thing  
I wanna know for sure  
Wild thing  
C'mon hold me tight  
Wild thing  
I love you  
C'mon...  
**

Dani runs her hands all over Santana's body, making sure to not miss an inch of her. Santana shivered at Dani's touched.

**Wild thing  
You make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy  
Wild thing**

Wild thing  
I think I love you  
But I wanna know for sure  
C'mon on, hold me tight  
I love you  


Dani grabbed a chunk of Santana's hair, and tugged on it. Santana threw her head back and moaned.

**Wild thing  
I think you move me  
But I wanna know for sure  
C'mon... c'mon**

Wild thing  
You make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy  
C'mon...  
Wild thing

Hey... wild thing  
I think I love you  
But I wanna know for sure  
C'mon now, hold me tight  
I love you

Wild thing  
I think you move me  
But I wanna know for sure  
C'mon baby... c'mon

Wild thing  
You make my heart sing  
Yeah, you make everything groovy  
C'mon...  
Wild thing

Wild thing  
I think I love you  
Wild thing  
But I wanna know for sure  
Wild thing  
Hold me tight  
Wild thing  
C'mon...

Wild thing  
You make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy  
Wild thing

C'mon c'mon wild thing  
C'mon c'mon wild thing  
Shake shake wild thing  
C'mon c'mon wild thing

Wild thing  
C'mon c'mon wild thing  
Wild thing

Wild thing I think I love you... 

Santana kissed Dani fiercely, trying not to think of Jamie. "Come on San… Don't you want me?" Dani asked, biting a sensitive spot on Santana's neck. Santana moaned loudly. "Yes… I do… I want you…" Santana moaned, flipping them over. Santana kissed every inch of bare skin on Dani. "San… You're definitely in the mood, today!" Dani moaned. "I am Jamie!" Santana moaned. Dani sat straight up. "D—Did you just call me Jamie? Why would you call me Jamie?" Dani asked. "I—I didn't mean it! I just got the names mixed up your names is all! We've all been together a lot lately!" Santana said, trying to cover up. "This is about before isn't? You and Jamie were acting very odd…Wait a minute… Jamie… You had an affair with my sister?" Dani asked angrily. "No! We didn't sleep together! That's absurd! We only kissed a few times!" Santana told her. "Y—You only kissed a few times? What's a few times? Why would kiss my sister?" Dani asked. "I don't know! It just happened okay! I'm sorry Dani!" Santana told her. Dani glared at Santana and went out into the living room. "Dani… Dani please!" Santana called. Dani saw Jamie playing with Ari. "Get away from my daughter, can't trust that you'll steal her away from me too!" Dani said picking up Ari. "What the hell are you talking about Dani? I would never take Arianna away from you and Santana!" Jamie said.

"Jamie, Dani knows… I'm sorry…" Santana told her. "I can't believe you told her! Dani, I'm so sorry, those kisses meant nothing! They had no sparks or anything!" Jamie told her "It doesn't matter Jamie! You kissed my wife!" Dani yelled. "Dani, don't take it out on Jamie! I started the kiss! I've been feeling distant from you lately! I know it's because you've been worried and stuff, but I wanted to have your baby, so I took some of our frozen stuff and had it injected! I'm pregnant Dani! With your baby, not Jamie's! I'm having weird cravings and a huge one is love making! I need you Dani!" Santana shouted. Jamie gasped and Dani just stared at Santana. "Y—You're really pregnant, San? Why didn't you tell me?" Dani asked. "Once you told me we were going away this weekend, I was going to surprise you! And I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I—I don't know!" Santana said, running out of the room. Jamie looked to Dani. "Jamie, you swear on Ari's life that you didn't know about this?" Dani asked, not taking her eyes off of her bedroom door. "I swear, Dani… I had no idea… " Jamie said. Dani ran into her bedroom, and saw Santana crying on their bed. "Santana." Dani said aloud. Santana looked up and saw Dani. "Dani I'm so sorry, please don't leave me… I truly am pregnant! I swear it on our love for each other!" Santana cried. "Do you have any proof?" Dani asked.

Santana handed Dani a pregnancy test. "I had it done a while ago, when I asked you if you wanted children… Because I knew I was already pregnant… I just… I'm sorry this happened to us, Dani. If you want to leave me, and take Ari with you, I don't blame you. I ruined things again for us. All I can say is I'm sorry." Santana said, putting her head down in shame. Dani lifted it Santana head by her chin and softly kissed her. "Santana Lopez, you surprise me with another child, in the worst way possible. I know it was accidental, but it was done poorly." Santana nodded and sighed sadly. "But, I love you, and I know you wouldn't purposely kiss Jamie. And I should've known by the way you reacted when I kissed your body. You usually aren't sensitive everywhere!" Dani said, smiling. "So… You're not going to leave me?" Santana asked. "How can I leave the woman who's carrying my second child?" Dani said. "Oh Dani! I love you so much, it won't happen again, I'm so sorry!" Santana said, hugging Dani tightly. Dani hugged her back. "I know it won't. I love you too, San…" Dani replied with a smile. "As long as we're married, I won't do anything like this to you again. I promise." Santana told her. "I know. Can you make me another promise?" Dani asked. "Anything, Dani." "Can we go back to our love making? I want to bond with you and our baby…" Dani asked kissing Santana's neck. "Oh yes Dani! This is exactly what I want!" Santana moaned, tackling Dani. "Wait, Wait! Let's go to our exclusive hotel, San! We can go at it for hours, I don't even care if it's all night!" Dani moaned. "Let's go!" Santana said, taking Dani's hand. Dani grabbed their suitcases and ran out the door with Santana.

Jamie smiled at the two of them, as she got to play with Ari. "Ari I don't know what's going on, do you?" Jamie asked her niece. "Mama?" Ari bubbled out. "Yeah, your mama is definitely going through something…" Jamie said. Jane walked in and saw her girl and Ari playing. "Hey my beautiful girls!" Jane said. "Look who it is Ari! It's Aunt Jane!" Jamie said. Ari bounced on the floor in excitement. "I got your text, Jamie! What's up?" Jane asked. "Well, here's the thing: Santana and I kissed because Santana was craving love and Dani was kind of distant and Santana ends up being pregnant! Santana's kiss meant absolutely nothing! I'm sorry!" Jamie spilled. Jane looked at her with confusion. "It's true, every part." Jamie said. Jane sighed. "Okay, I believe you, and I'm glad you immediately told me the truth. Let's just forgive and forget, okay?" Jane asked. "Alright, sounds good!" Jamie replied. Meanwhile, Santana and Dani got to their hotel room. Dani carried Santana in bridal style. Dani placed Santana on the bed, and placed their suitcases on the floor. Dani placed her hands on Santana's stomach, and smiled at her. "I can't believe we pregnant again!" Dani said with a smile. "I know, it's almost like a miracle!" Santana said with a smile. Dani tackled Santana and kissed her. "I love you Dani. I still can't believe that you love me, that you kissed me that day in front of the apartment. I can't believe after all that we've been through, we're still together!" Santana murmured into Dani's neck. "I know, I can't believe it either, Santana. I love you too. You are my one and only woman for me." Dani replied. "We're going to have the best family in the world." Santana said, kissing Dani fiercely.

Jane and Jamie were cuddling on the couch and Jane suddenly got up. "What's up babe?" Jamie asked. "I have something to ask you." Jane said. "And what would that be?" Jamie replied. Jane got down on one knee. "I love you, Jamie. I've loved you for a long time now. You are the perfect woman and I hold that to my heart. I just have one question to ask you: Will you marry me?" Jane asked. Jamie tried not to cry. "Jane… Yes, yes I will marry you!" Jamie said, kissing Jane fiercely. Jane responded happily. She put the ring on her finger and smiled. "You look even more beautiful I have one more thing to tell you…" Jane said. "What's that baby? You given me more than I could ever ask for in life…" Jamie said. "I'm pregnant." Jane said. Jamie's face hit the floor in shock and happiness.

**Well, that's the end of this story! What did you think? Please keep your eyes out for two new stories coming soon! Please review!**


End file.
